Chuck vs The Ghost
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Hartley and Mary find themselves the target of a group of deadly assassins organized by a mystery agent. The only people who can help them in their hour of need is Carmichael Industries, which mean Sarah must co-exist with her mother-in-law. For Sarah fighting nefarious individuals might be easier
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

The sun was setting at Tucson over the distant mountain range. The weather had been hot and arid all day typical desert weather but with the sun going down the temperatures began to go down. There was roaring sound on the airfield at Davis-Monthan AFB as an A-10 warthog taxied off the flight line and then onto the runway before taking off.

"Bill," screamed an air traffic control a career sergeant into a mic, "who authorized that plane to take off." But all he heard was dead air then his scopes went off. "Bob" he yelled to the other sergeant in the tower, "what's going on? Do you have anything?"

"No all my radars are dead. This is strange. What should we do?" But as they were flipping switches and trying to connect to anyone they failed to do the one thing they could have done and that was look out the window. The warthog made a circle back around and came straight for them then firing a short blast from its cannons that blew out the windows and illuminated the evening. After making it's lethal pass the A-10 circled round once more assessing its strike then banked right and headed due south towards the Mexican board disappearing from sight.

A cell phone lit up in a darkened room and began vibrating then played _California_ _Dreamin' _as its ringtone. It played until it went to voice mail but its owner was outside. Three people were sitting on a porch star gazing on a clear Arizona evening, something they liked to. Arizona has one of the clearest night skies in the united states that attract sky watchers from around the world.

"See that," Hartley pointed out as he went on to describe in detail all the stars and constellations that they could see.

"Dad, you would've made an excellent astronomer and university professor," Vivian couldn't help but feel sad knowing what her father had sacrificed and what he continued to give for them to stay safe. She loved to hear him orate. She felt his passion in his speech even if it was a simple pass the butter it was said with a fire that one could not help but know he was alive.

"Maybe but that just wasn't in the cards."

"She's right," said Mary, "it's getting cold let's go in and start a fire. You can give us another one of your talks."

"I'm boring you two with my nonsense."

"I love to hear about you and Stephen."

"We need to go in the coyotes are already out just listen." Mary changed the subject. On nights like this it was difficult for her to hear stories about her husband. His ghost still haunted her after all these years and on nights like this with the coyotes howling in the distance and the sound of lonely evening birds she felt the weight of all those years in her heart.

After going in there was a sudden silence all the night noises were gone.

"Bandit one, this is bandit two. Three thermal targets located inside the structure permission given to light it up."

"Roger that making pass." The Warthog dropped out of the eastern sky coming in low firing all guns. Trace fire drew a straight line from the plane to the house that instantly disintegrated in a million pieces. "Bandit one this is bandit two pass completed."

"Roger that will go in to investigate make wide pass and circle back will inform." Two black Escalades rolled in over a rise with their lights off and two teams of mercenaries with night goggles got out.

"Okay," yelled a man in combat fatigues, "make sure the targets are terminated and recover any remains." The men began to comb the ruins when they heard the same ringtone again.

"Where's that coming from?" yelled one of the men. "Here I got it," replied another and picked it up. The phone was a bit burnt with a crack that ran across the screen but amazingly enough it still worked.

"Boss we found this. The call is from someone by the name of Bartowski."

"Who the hell is he?"

"That would be my son," said Mary standing behind them. She tossed a M84 flash grenade that stunned the men then opened fire with an AK-47, a left over from Volkoff Industries. "Vivian do you mind passing me the Stinger please."

"Bandit one this is bandit two what was that flash I saw. Bandit one, bandit one - Control no answer from bandit one am making another pass." The A-10 dipped low over the horizon and came in screaming. Then a radar warning light came on and an alarm started sounding. "Christ, control I'm being illuminated got to-" Radio communications went dead as a fire ball lit up the Arizona night sky. Some reported seeing a UFO the next day while the official report said it was a meteor that burnt up in the atmosphere.

"Well, I think we need to find another location," said Mary standing on a small knoll with a smoking Stinger missile tube in her hands.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Hartley. "Tahiti is lovely this time of year. If we go to Bangkok we could visit the temples or if we go to Singapore we could stay at Raffles. I do enjoy a good Singapore sling with all those little umbrellas."

"No I was thinking more like visiting Burbank. It's time we dropped in on Chuck and Sarah. With Sarah being pregnant she might want some motherly advice. You know Chuck looked awfully thin the last time we chatted on Skype. I don't know if they're eating properly. A mother worries about these things."

"Hey this one is moving," said Vivian. Mary pulled out a pistol and shot him. "But doesn't Sarah have Emma? Oh there's another one crawling off over there."

"Emma is nice but I just don't know if they are taking good care of my Chuck," Mary said as she shot the man in the back of the head. "Well, I think we're done here let's pack up and go our next stop is 1838 Franklin Street Echo Park."

After torching the two Escalades they pulled the camouflage tarp off of their Jeep and drove off into the Arizona night as the coyotes began to howl again. The howling soon changed to growling as they fought over the tender morsels that were left behind for their fine dining.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ECHO PARK

"Sweetie, how do you feel?" But it was the way Sarah asked that perked Chuck's interest.

"Better that we're home now, why?"

"How tired are you?"

"Love is there something you want to ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if Maurice was free this evening? I've got a lot of tension built up and I could really use a good massage."

"I think he can work you in to his busy schedule. Let's get inside. If you can get a pot of coffee on Maurice will run you a bath and get the bed ready."

"Have I told you that I love you lately?"

"With every breath and right back at you. Let's me get my girls inside."

"Chuck you're really going to be disappointed if it's a boy." Sarah said as they entered in their apartment.

"No just surprised and don't tell me that spies don't like surprises."

"I don't think this is covered in the spy handbook. Phone, I'll get it while you check on Maurice." Sarah picked up the receiver, "Hi Casey. Thanks okay have a good time and try relax. Tell Alex hi and I'll see her in the afternoon. See you tomorrow bye."

"Was that Casey?" asked Chuck coming out of the bathroom with the sound of running water. "Do we have a mission?"

"No he was just checking in and saying that he would probably be staying over with Morgan and Alex. Kathleen was running late and he wanted to talk to her about Alex."

"Good or bad?"

"I don't know. I think he's riding the fence but I know he was proud of the way she handled herself on the mission. I have to say the apple didn't fall far from the tree with those two."

"Sounds like you're really proud of your trainee and I think you should be. Maurice is available for the lady if she's ready now." Chuck began humming a Steve Miller Band tune.

"Thank you sir, what would you like me to wear?"

"Do I have to tell you?"

"I think your look says everything."

A couple hours later, Chuck and Sarah were cuddling on the couch. Sarah had on a short house coat and Chuck had pajama bottoms on with a blanket wrapped around them.

"I'm going to call Ellie tomorrow from Castle. I want to find out what she meant about that annotation she made in your medical record."

"I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure if it were something important she would've said something."

"Well just the same I'd like to know what she meant by early brain development. Do you want to be with me when I call? We can use the encrypted line in Castle so we can guarantee security."

"Sweetie I don't want you to make a lot out of this. Ellie probably had good reasons for not saying anything."

"You're being awfully easy going about this. Wait did you know about this?"

"Well she might have said something to me about it in passing but it was nothing. I didn't want you to worry about it like you're doing now."

"Naturally I'm worrying about it why shouldn't I it's our daughter we're talking about. Even if it was nothing she shouldn't have written it. It would've been better just to tell us."

"Chuck you're spiraling. It could be just one of those things that doctors make note of like height and weight or blood pressure, just routine for them. I've got an idea Mr. Bartowski why don't we go to bed and I can help you to relax."

"I don't think that's going to work."

"Really," she kissed him on the lips then moved to his neck and as she kissed she whispered in his ear, "are you sure?"

"Maybe not so much," Chuck replied as Sarah ran her hand across his chest and nipped his nose then bit his lip.

"Okay, yes." Chuck grabbed Sarah's hand and they disappeared quickly into their bedroom. "Oh, Mr. Bartowski we have all night," said Sarah as she giggled. It was about four in the morning when Sarah heard a noise outside in the courtyard as Chuck was starting to wake up with a grin on his face from ear to ear.

"Shush," said Sarah as she put her hand over his mouth. She pulled her Smith and Wesson from under her pillow and threw on a house coat. Chuck reached down and pulled his dart pistol from under the night stand. The couple proceeded together out of the bedroom into the living room.

"The noise is coming from Ellie and Devon's old apartment."

"Boy, this was a great night for an intruder with Casey spending the night with Morgan and Alex."

"Chuck we need to sweep the courtyard," said Sarah. They stepped out Sarah going right and Chuck going left.

"All clear," said Chuck as Sarah held up her fist indicating to Chuck to halt. Then she reached for Ellie's door.

"No you don't" whispered Chuck to Sarah as he grabbed her arm. "You're not going in first, I am."

"Don't be silly Chuck. I'm the senior agent here."

"I don't care, you're the senior agent with our child with you so stand down. I'll go in first."

"I'm not standing down, you stand down."

"Okay compromise, we both go in."

"Compromise," she replied then without warning she turned the knob and went it. "Chuck, how are we supposed to both go in with this," she pointed to her stomach with her free hand.

"That's not what I meant," and Chuck followed. They heard a familiar voice speak to them from behind.

"Stand down both of you." Chuck switched the lights on and there in Ellie's living room was Mary, Chuck's mother.

"Mom do you mind gun face," said Chuck. "We really need to talk about the pros of using a dart gun. Why are you here?"

"Sorry force of habit nice to see the both of you. Turn off lights and let's talk in the courtyard. Sarah I see motherhood hasn't slowed down your reflexes although, I could hear you two coming a mile away." Sarah frowned at Chuck. They went back outside and sat around the fountain.

"You know Mom a phone call would've been nice. We were worried I tried to call you and kept getting voice mail."

"I'm sorry but I lost my phone."

"Hugo Panzer is after you and Hartley, will actually Alexei, but I don't think he'll make the distinction."

"Oh then that's the reason."

"The reason for what? Has something happened that I don't know about? You know Mom you're supposed to be retired but retirement doesn't seem to agree with you or you with it?"

"So Sarah," said Mary ignoring Chuck's spiral, "you've been quiet what's going on with you? You look as lovely as ever."

"Nothing major just the usual chasing bad guys and putting them in prison," Sarah couldn't tell if Mary's interest was genuine or just polite conversation because Chuck was there.

"You know back in my day the agency was about spy work and left the police work to the FBI or other law enforcement agencies. Being a spy was a real craft and we didn't have the aid of all this technology."

"Right all these satellites we use today must seem so Buck Rogers doesn't it?"

"Well I'm not dinosaur if that's what you're saying."

"No, I'm not saying anything. I just think the spy work we do today is just as important if not more so than back in the day."

"Back in the day! I have you to know we kept this nation safe and prevented a nuclear holocaust. What have your people done? Protected the president from a pretzel attack."

"So Mom what brings you to town?" Chuck decided to change the topic seeing that things were getting a little heated and both women had pistols with rounds chambered.

"Well, we were in Tucson when an A-10 blew up our house and a group of black op assassins dropped in for tea. But don't worry, I handled it."

"Mom, you handled it? I'm afraid to ask but where are they now?"

"Well, I couldn't say right now when we left the coyotes were having an open buffet."

"Why did I ask," Chuck looked towards Sarah.

"Just relax Sweetie. Mary don't you think we ought to call General Beckman if nothing else to get a team out there to clean up?"

"No, we can call her in the morning but I don't think it will do any good. The fire destroyed any DNA and as I said the coyotes were taking care of the bodies. By now they've probably dragged them into New Mexico or across the border so they're no real concern."

"I'm going to go pour myself a rather large glass of scotch to try and erase that image from my mind. Sarah if I scream in my sleep like a woman you'll know why."

"Chuck could you please bring your mother one too."

"Sure one or two fingers and hopefully still attached."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NEXT MORNING

"Chuck alarm, please make it stop," said Sarah as she reached for her knife on the night stand to silence the intruder throwing it she nailed it in the heart.

"Mrs. Bartowski," Chuck said as he rolled over. "I'm glad the Buy More has them on sale."

"I'm sorry. I'll pay for it." Sarah said with a sleepy voice.

"Yes, you will pay," Chuck said with devilish eyes and kissed her. "Hey, do you smell something cooking?"

"Pancakes?" Then Sarah remembered Mary, "Chuck, your mother." They both got up and found Mary in their kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Mom, why are you here in our kitchen? Shouldn't you be cooking breakfast in Ellie's for Hartley and Vivian?"

"I already have but you sleepy heads were still in bed so I decided that since breakfast is the most important meal of the day I'd surprise you."

"Well the surprise worked but really this isn't necessary." Chuck looked over at Sarah and could tell from her look she wasn't happy. Spies don't like surprises that was an axiom Sarah had engraved into Chuck's head.

"Nonsense anything for my little Chucky," Mary said as she pinched his cheeks. "Besides you look a little thin and I was worried you two weren't eating right."

"Mary," said Sarah, "I can assure you there's no reason to worry." She couldn't help but wonder if she shouldn't have posted a weekly menu for Mary's review but it was true that they ate out a lot and when they got home it was usually too late to cook.

"I saw all the pizza boxes in the trash."

"Mom you check our trash?" Chuck couldn't help but picture his mother dumpster diving looking through their trash like on CSI or one of those police shows.

"No silly I took ours out and yours just happened to be there."

"Chuck," whispered Sarah smiling at Mary, "your mother has been doing recon on us."

"Sarah love is everything okay? Do you want something?" asked Mary.

"Oh, no I was just telling Chuck I need to get ready. We all need to go to Castle this morning."

"Eat your breakfast first it'll get cold." Mary stood over the top of them and made sure they started eating before she left. "I'm going to make sure my party is ready. Let's meet in the courtyard in sixty minutes. I know you'll be punctual because spies are never late right Sarah." But before she could answer Mary continued. "I'd like to see Emma but with all this mess going on it probably wouldn't be safe for Molly so maybe another time."

"Right, but…" Before Sarah could say anything else Mary was gone. "Chuck, you know what this means we're going to have to sweep for bugs and cameras tonight."

"Funny, you're joking. Sarah you are joking, aren't you?"

"Of course silly," but she thought not really. Maybe she could get the equipment out of Castle without Casey seeing because if he saw her then he'd never let her forget it.

An hour later they were all back in the courtyard making their way to the herder Chuck and Sarah had brought home the night before.

"I want to apologize," said Vivian to Sarah "for trying to poison you. I feel bad about it," but before Sarah could answer.

"Don't worry about it Vivian," said Mary. "Sarah pulled a gun on Chuck's sister and threatened to blow off her head shortly after she had her baby. So I think everything is pretty much even."

"Yeah, but there's more to that story Vivian and a by the way my mom shot me in the heart."

"But I knew you had a vest on. It always comes back to that with you doesn't it?"

"To the heart, yeah I'd say it does," said Chuck as he took Sarah's hand and kissed her.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear, "thanks."

"Charles, where's the rest of the car?" asked Mary looking down the herder. "How do we all fit inside or is this some sort of contest?"

"You know this is going to be a little small. Maybe we ought to take two cars?"

"I could take someone I my Lotus?" said Sarah seeing a way out, "Vivian why don't you come with me?" She'd prefer to ride with someone who had tried to kill her than to have to listen to Mary all the way in. She did feel bad about leaving Chuck with the other two but Mary was his Mother and even thought she had shot him once she had demonstrated her love for he son.

"Charles, you know Devon bought a minivan when Clara was born and got rid of his sports car."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

The morning traffic was heavy as they worked their way onto the loop and then to their exit for the Buy More. The Buy More where you can pay more and get less. Their only other competitor the Large Mart specialized in bulk purchases offering mediocre discount buys. Both take most major credit cards with the exception of Diners. The Buy More and Large Mart were the Yin and Yang of Burbank.

"Sarah," Chuck radioed through his steering wheel, "If you want to go ahead go. I don't want to hold you back. We can just meet up at the Buy More."

"Charles you know you're not supposed to do that while you're driving." said Mary.

"Mom I've got both hands on the wheel, please."

"I you're distracted." Chuck couldn't help but think that was his state of being since last night.

"Thanks Sweetie," answered Sarah, "I was getting a little flustered trying the rein in the Lotus. Let's go for yoghurt afterwards."

"Sounds good Love," said Chuck.

Sarah punched the gas and down shifted as the sound of the motor revved. She blew pass the herder leaving it in the review mirror.

"Charles, you know there is a speed limit for a reason," said Mary. "I think I'm going to have to talk to Sarah about that."

"No, no Mom, I will." Chuck had an image in his head of the Okay Corral with his mother and Sarah on opposite sides.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sarah, do you mind if we talk while you take me in?" asked Vivian sitting next to her.

"No neither of us are going anywhere so what's on your mind? If it's about the Norseman weapon don't worry about it. You're not the first person who's tried to kill me. I'm just happy you gave Chuck the antidote."

"Thanks, and I really am sorry about that but no I wanted to talk to you about Chuck's mom and my father."

"I don't know if I'm the right person you should be talking to about Mary. Chuck would probably be better."

"Actually I want to talk to both of you but it's difficult to get away from those two. Well, from Mary. I mean when I was growing up I never saw my father and I got carted through more boarding schools that I care to remember. Now I finally have my Dad."

"I feel there's a but coming."

"Yes, Mary is always there. I mean always. It's like she's stuck to him like glue."

"Well if they have feelings for each other I would think that would be normal. It could be a bit excessive but I don't like it when I'm away from Chuck."

"But yours is a healthy relationship." Sarah couldn't help but think about Vivian labelling their relationship as healthy and all that it took for them to get where they are now then to have all that be summed up as healthy. It just didn't seem enough.

"Sarah, you see Mary and my father are just friends. They don't, well never-"

"I get the picture. Never?"

"No never."

"Where does she sleep?" asked Sarah now becoming curious now about Mary's relationship with Hartley and why Vivian was concerned about them.

"I accidently walking in on them once and found he sleeping under the covers and her sleeping on top. I understand her code name was frost but she certainly is living up to it. I don't see any public demonstrations of affections."

"Vivian can I be honest? I don't want to upset you but I realize that you just got your father back and now you want to make up for lost time but don't you think you could be a little jealous?"

"Well maybe but I thought about that and the truth I thought that I might be too. I tried to stay as far as I could from them but I don't know, I just don't know."

"Okay, I'll keep an eye on them and you can ask Chuck to do the same. Then we can give you our observations and tell you if we think you're exaggerating or not. But please I won't get in the middle. You have to understand my position as daughter-in-law."

"I know and that would be fine. I don't want to be any inconvenience."

"Well after we have our meeting we can talk to Chuck about it." Sarah had agreed but she wasn't sure if this was such a good idea. The last thing she wanted was for Mary to accuse her of spying on her. However, it couldn't hurt to get a little intel either and see what made her mother-in-law tick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN CASTLE

"Guys make yourselves at home while I go find Sarah and Casey." Chuck went back to the armory and found them there. Casey was cleaning a Barrett M82 while Sarah was sitting on the table next to him.

"Hey Chuck, bring your mommy to work. Sarah was giving me some details of your mommy's adventures. She gives gone to the dogs a whole new meaning."

"Morning to you too Casey. Sarah come on really."

"Chuck, Casey needs to know if we're going to protect them."

"Okay maybe I over reacted. It's just my mom has got me on edge. She treats me like I'm still ten years old."

"Come on Chuck. Just think that was the last time she was with you and so naturally that picture of you is stuck in her head. She never got to see the man you've become. She has gone from seeing you as a little school boy to you Chuck the CSO of Carmicahel Industries in a short time. It may take some time for her to adjust."

"Not a big difference if you ask me," said Casey. "I bet you were already wearing pocket protectors."

"And I bet you were taking other kids lunch money."

"Actually I was making bullies give it back."

"Guys, do we call Beckman in on this or do we handle it ourselves."

"Sure, why not Sarah I think the agency owes them something."

"Bartowski, you're speaking like a son now and not like an agent. The government doesn't owe us anything. We do what we do as long as we can and then it's sayonara before riding off into the sunset."

"Nice metaphors John Wayne Casey, but they still have people trying to kill them because of what they did for the company so I think the minimum Beckman needs to be informed and we go from there."

"I agree with Chuck," said Mary who had quietly walked in while they were talking.

"I'm sorry Mary we didn't hear you come in," said Sarah not knowing why she felt embarrassed. "You know next time you should really knock."

"Force of habit," said Mary. "Chuck, Sarah and John are right. We can inform Diane but don't get your hopes up. I've been down this road before and I know it leads to a dead end."

They walked back to the conference area and called the General.

"Morning General, I have someone who wants to talk to you," said Chuck as he turned the monitor to his mother.

"Morning Diane," said Mary, "there is something that you need to know." She proceeded to describe the events that led up to her return to Burbank.

"Well, Mary I don't know what you expect from me. By rights none of you should even be in Castle because you don't have the clearance."

"General may I point out," said Chuck, "that Castle is the property of Carmichael Industries."

"Joint property Mr. Bartowski, Mary what I'm saying is that I can't use official channels because Alexei Volkoff is still a wanted man and not everyone bought the story that Hartley was Alexei's twin separated at birth. Too many flags would go up and you'd have more hit man than what you have now gunning for you."

"General might I add one more thing."

"Yes, Chuck. Please make it pertinent."

"I was thinking that Carmichael Industries could take my mother and Hartley on as clients? We don't have any exclusion from taking outside business in our agreement. Sarah, Casey are you both with me on this?"

"Sure Chuck," said Sarah, "its family. I understand."

"Do you have to ask? Of course I'm in. I'd be pissed if you didn't."

"Well, it sounds like you got things covered. If I can assist just ask and I'll see but for now you'll have to keep this off the books. Mary is this alright with you?"

"Sure Diane. I'll be nice to work with Charles and his friends. I'm looking forward to spending time with my daughter-in-law."

"Yeah, me too," said Sarah trying to hold a smile but thinking deep down inside, Christ, what have I gotten myself into.

"Liar," whispered Casey next to her.

"Good then this is taken care of. Beckman out."

"So Chuck, why don't I take Mary and Hartley and interview them while you go talk with Vivian in Orange, orange?"

"But I thought you and I were going to go there afterwards?"

"We will, it's just I think we can get more done if we separate them."

"Do I have to worry about you being here with my mother and all the weapons hanging around?"

"Don't worry Chuck, I'm going to lock the armory."

"Hey thanks Casey."

"Don't mention it. I've seen too many innocent bystanders get hit and I don't intend to be one. If someone shoots me I want it to be intentional."

Chuck and Sarah went back to their new clients and separated them the way Sarah suggested.

"Mary," Sarah asked as she passed her pen and paper, "can you please write down all the names of people that might want to do you and Hartley harm?"

"It would be easier if you handed me the list of names from the last census report and I just cross off those who don't want to kill us." Sarah looked back at Casey and rolled her eyes. Casey just grunted back.

"So Sarah, tell me about how things are going between Chuck and yourself?"

"I don't think I ought to be talking to you about that. But everything between us is fine if you have to know."

"Well, I have always tried to get to know the people I hired beforehand so I could be sure they didn't have any personal problems that might hinder them from being professional."

"Professional? You don't think I'm professional?"

"Well, you did end up falling in love with your asset."

"That asset is your son."

"I know who Charles is. It's you I'm trying to understand."

"Bartowski can I see you outside," said Casey. Both Sarah and Mary got up. "No, I meant Bartowski S."

"Please just make the list for me I'll be right back," Sarah said as she left. "Casey what is it?"

"What's the matter in there? She's yanking your chain and you're letting her."

"Mary gets under my skin and I don't seem to be able to deal with her. There are moments I want to bash her head off the table but then I remember she's Chuck's mother."

"Make the holidays a real interesting time. Then why don't you go find Chuck and leave her to me. I'll tell her Chuck wanted to see you."

"Would you? Thanks. I owe you for this."

"By the way Alex will be in this afternoon to train. Why don't you take her to the range that will let you vent your frustration? It always helps me to shoot something when I'm angry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ORANGE, ORANGE

Chuck and Vivian were sitting at a table in the yoghurt store far from the window in a back corner. Considering his client's experience in Arizona, Chuck thought it would be better to keep her out of line of fire.

"So Vivian, it's been a while since we last talked."

"Yes, Chuck and I've made my apologies to Sarah but I need to give them to you too."

"All's well that ends well they say but I have a feeling that isn't the case, is it?"

"No, not really. What do you think about this thing your mother has with my father?"

"I don't know. Why do you say my mother anyway? Couldn't it be your father has something going on with my mother? I mean when he was Alexei he wouldn't let her out of his sight."

"But that was when he was Alexei now he's different. He's the exact opposite from what he was back then and he doesn't have anything to do with that life but it keeps coming back to haunt him."

"I know and we'll try to help. Sarah is down in Castle now getting information that will help us make sure this problem goes away."

"I appreciate that Chuck but part of the problem I think is your mother. I'm sorry if I have to be blunt but the two of them together just attract danger."

"Well, Casey calls me the bullet magnet and for the most part he's right." Chuck didn't want to say that his love for Sarah had also brought its share of gunplay but he thought that best left unsaid.

"Well, I talked with Sarah on the way in and this is what I told her." Vivian went on to tell Chuck the same story she had told Sarah earlier.

"Are you sure about that? I'm sorry of course you are, but I just don't understand."

"Nor do I."

"Maybe I do," said Sarah as she sat down. "Good location Sweetie but next time sit where you have line of sight on all entrances."

"Are done with Mom and Hartley?" Chuck said as he looked down at his watch. "That was fast."

"Casey is finishing for me," said Sarah as she looked down at the table.

"Is there something the matter?" asked Chuck because it wasn't like Sarah to pass off work to Casey. He also knew both Sarah and his mother he could only guess.

"We'll talk later. Vivian you have to realize that Mary has been with your father for a very long time and when an agent goes that long in deep cover bonds build. Hartley stated out her asset. When he was Alexei only Mary knew he was Hartley, well only she and Chuck's father along with a few in the agency. Being that long with someone is difficult for anyone and the fine line that she was expected to walk every day became thinner and thinner. Now it's probably old hat for her to take care of him."

"But like this neither can move on."

"I know. But we need to get through this crisis first before we can talk with them about anything else."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LATER ON IN THE BUY MORE

"Chuck can we talk now," ask Sarah.

"Sure do you want to go down to Castle?"

"No, let's kick Morgan out of his office Castle right now is a little too crowded." They move into the Buy More manager's office and found it empty.

"Guess Morgan is with Alex. It's good for him we don't pay him by the amount time he spends at work, but I'm thinking it isn't Morgan's work ethics you want to talk about."

"No, and I don't want to get you angry but I'm really trying with Mary but well I'm trying and let's leave it at that."

"I know and I love you for trying. I'm the first to admit that my mother takes some getting used to. But Love, remember we can't pick our relatives but we can chose the ones we love. I chose you and I will always choose you. Be patient with Mom but in the end I married you not her."

"Sweetie I don't want you to have to choose me or her that's not fair. Somehow I'll make this work for you." Chuck moved close to Sarah and put his arms around her.

"I love you and nothing can ever change that," he said looking into her eyes then kissed her.

"Wow, sorry," said Morgan as he came walking in. "I'm so sorry I should've knocked before coming in. Hey, wait this is my office I don't have to knock."

"Morgan what's the matter? What's got you freaked out," asked Chuck.

"Yeah, you seem a little spun up, more so than normal. Has Casey done something to you? Do I need to talk to him?"

"No, and thanks but no. There are two guys out at the Nerd desk looking for Mr. Carmichael. Naturally I told them that Carmichael owned the buy more but wasn't in. Did I do good?"

"Yeah great little buddy, are they still here?"

"I think so."

"Morgan this is important can you point them out for us?" asked Sarah as they stood outside the manager's office and looked around.

"There they are next to Vivian by the DVD selection." Chuck flashed.

"Oh boy, never quite going to get used to that."

"Chuck, what do you know?" Sarah didn't need to ask any more if he flashed she just knew.

"Yeah those guys are Mike and Frank Donaldson former associates of Mr. Colt, Thugs for Hire, Inc. I'm going to go over and see what they want. I know it's useless to tell you to stay here."

"Then don't because you'd be right. Morgan go down to Castle and tell Casey. He can watch us on the monitor and see if he needs to bring Castle's defensive systems on line."

Chuck and Sarah walked over to the two thugs. Sarah opened her bag so she could grab her Smith and Wesson if necessary.

"Gentlemen, I hear you're looking for me. Charles Carmichael's the name and how is Mr. Colt. I hear he's got a lot of time to reflect these days. I would also advice both of you to do some serious reflecting yourselves before you try anything."

"Vivian get behind me," Sarah said in a low voice. "Just stay quite let Chuck handle this."

"Yeah, we remember you but somehow you look different."

"What handsomer, taller, more striking?"

"No you look more like a nerd. Our boss is looking for Alexei Volkoff and some dame by the name of Frost. He heard you got 'em. If you hand 'em over no one will get hurt but otherwise-"

"Otherwise what? Listen they're under my protection and anything you can throw out I can dish back with interest. One thing I'd like to know is what did they this Volkoff and Frost do to your boss?"

"We don't know we were just told to come down here and deliver this message."

"Well the message is delivered and you can tell your boss if he wants them he'll have to come and get them himself."

"Those are awfully strong words coming from a man who's got a pregnant woman as backup." Chuck stepped back while maintaining eye contact to grab Sarah's hand. It was already in her bag.

"Guys, you may not believe me but I just saved your lives. For all you know I could have this place packed with my agents and this place could be filled with booby traps so if you don't want me to turn a world of hurt lose on you I think it's time you go."

The two men started looking around and began to get nervous but still waited a few minutes just so it didn't look like they were running when they turned and left. As they were going out Casey came up and walked out behind them then he came back in writing down their license plate number on his palm.

"What is with bad guys and vans? They parked in a blind spot."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

BACK IN CASTLE

Deep under the Buy More hidden away from public sight the group huddled over the conference table discussing the latest events and possible ramifications. Spirits got heated as the talks progressed towards possible responses.

"Chuck, I think you're exaggerating," said Mary. "We can't live with armed guards posted on every door and snipers on all the roofs."

"I'll call Verbanski and get a squad of her finest if that's what it takes. Casey what's your relationship like with Gertrude these days?"

"Well we haven't shot each other yet, if that's any of your business."

"No, Chuck I think you're missing a bigger picture here," said Sarah. "These men how did they know Mary and Hartley were here? They just left Arizona and then these people show up here."

"You're right how did they know you two were here already unless they planted a tracker on you somehow?"

"That's impossible I scanned all our things when we left," said Mary. "I think I know my spy craft by now."

"No one is saying you don't, but you said the team destroyed your house and you recovered your possessions then left. Did you scan after that that?"

"No, we didn't have time and when we arrived Vivian and Hartley went to sleep immediately then I met you two noisy people." Sarah made a face at Chuck who shrugged his shoulders.

"Mary do you have anything on you that you brought from there?" asked Sarah.

"Just Stephen's picture I keep with me. It was in a frame but the frame got broken so I put it in my purse."

"Can I see it," asked Chuck then he turned, "Casey."

"I'm on it." Casey went back to a storage bin and started searching. Mary handed Chuck the picture of Stephen, his father.

"He looks a lot like you back then," said Sarah as she placed her hand on Chuck's shoulder. She could see that this was not easy for him. Casey handed Chuck a scanner and it started beeping as soon as he turned it on.

"Just what I thought. Sarah hand me a knife, please." Taking the knife from her, he gently peeled off what looked like transparent tape with some filaments in it. Holding it up, he flashedТагнуулын ерөнхий газар. "This is a next generation GLG-4001A knock off, mass produced in the PRC for Volkoff Industries but used mainly by the GIA."

"What's the GIA?" asked Morgan as he walked in.

"General Intelligence Agency of Mongolian, their version of the CIA," said Sarah.

"I didn't know Mongolia had a Secret Service," said Morgan.

"See how secret it is, moron?"

"Thanks John Casey. Did someone decide to throw a party and not tell me?" said Morgan looking at everyone in Castle.

"Grimes sit down and shut up. Hey, where's Alex anyway?"

"She's up above in the Buy More. She has to buy a new alarm clock her old one had an accident this morning," Morgan said looking at Sarah.

"Morgan am I missing something here?" asked Chuck looking back and forth at the two.

"I might have given Alex some knife throwing lessons and told her to keep one handy even in bed. Well she's not a morning person either."

"Morgan tell Alex I can get her those at wholesale or she can buy them in bulk at Large Mart," said Chuck trying not to laugh. "You know," he continued to say holding the tracker up to the light, "this is an ingenious device. Solar powered so Mom if you had scanned the night you left it would've been powered down. Then when you took it out of your bag even in ambient lighting it would have powered up again. This thing is even more accurate than its predecessor."

"Ambient lighting? Like the lights here in Castle genius."

"Chill Casey, Castle is shielded so no signals are getting out. I'm not that stupid. That didn't come out right. Okay but back to the big picture. Doesn't all this sound a little strange?"

"What do you mean Chuck," asked Sarah.

"We've been assuming Panzer was behind this but the Mongolian Secret Service, a mercenary hit squad and now Mr. Colt's friends. Something here doesn't add up. All this sounds a little out of his league even if he was trying to move up the food chain in the current underworld power vacuum. I don't think he's got pockets deep enough nor enough brain cells to put something together this big. We need to ask someone some serious questions."

"Maybe we can," said Mary.

"I'm not going to like this am I," said Chuck.

"Just listen to her," said Sarah.

"Yes, Chuck remember I'm your mother."

"How could I forget," Chuck said as he rubbed his chest over his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN THE BUY MORE

"Thank you for shopping at the Buy More. May I be of assistance?" asked Big Mike.

"I need a new alarm clock," said Alex.

"We have the finest selections," said Big Mike, "and as my future daughter-in-law may I recommended this one. It tells you the time in twenty different languages just none of them are in English. Just think of it as a first step to living in a multi-lingual household and with financing and family discount it can be yours for a low, low price."

"I don't know. Do you have any others?"

"We have this model that is popular with some of the working women of LA. You attach to the bed post and it vibrates on the quarter hour. It shakes out all of the kinks that life can throw your way. My wife Bologna bought one for us and I can give personal testimony. Man oh Man can she make a bed shake."

"Right, I bet it does but no do you have anything else that is a little less complicated."

"We have the lazy bum alarm."

"How does it work," Alex asked reluctantly.

"When the alarm goes off a voice says, _get your lazy butt up out of this bed and get to work. It's time for you to get out and bring home the bacon._ These are discounted because we have excess inventory. We had low sales on this item in the Middle East."

"I wonder why. Well I need to talk this over with Morgan first. Thanks."

"No problem as a I say an informed shopper is a Buy More shopper."

""Wow, really?"

"No that's just what they tell us to tell our customers at corporate but just let me say Morgan's mother and I are happy for the two of you. Have you set a date yet? You know Grimes isn't getting any younger."

"No not yet, we both have things going on so we want to take it slow and enjoy being engaged."

"Well, if you don't mind me saying you don't want to keep the fish on the hook too long or it could get away."

"I don't understand."

"When you're fishing and get a bite it's time to reel it in. If you play with it on the hook it can either get free or another fish can come along and gobble it up. There's Grimes over there now. Why don't you go over and talk to him about the alarm clock. Mine is going off right now."

"Your alarm clock?"

"No my stomach clock, it's time for my midmorning exercise. I walk down to Subway and do foot long curls. Son," yelled Big Mike, "come over here your girl needs some help." Then Big disappeared.

"Hey Morgan," said Alex, "I need some advice. Your step-father was helpful but I couldn't understand him."

"Don't worry I sometimes think English isn't his native language. Let me introduce you to Vivian McAuthur. She's my mission for the next few days."

"Mission? What kind of mission? Carina type mission?"

"Nice to meet you," said Vivian. She offered Alex her hand and Vivian explained as they shook. "Morgan is my bodyguard for the next few days. I have to say your boyfriend is a very courageous man."

"Yes, he is I guess this means you'll be staying with us then."

"Yes," answered Morgan, "I'm going to run her over after she gets some things from Large Mart and secure the perimeter."

"Secure her perimeter, hum Morgan can we talk alone? I'm sorry do you mind Vivian I have some things to discuss with my fiancé."

"No, I'll go and get started. Morgan I'll meet you there," said Vivian as she left the store.

"What is it? I shouldn't really let her out of my sight."

"Morgan, do you like fishing?"

"What? No. I really need to go. But don't you think Vivian's accent is really cool. It's so British."

"Morgan do you understand Azerbaijani?"

"No, but I got to run. Bye," said Morgan as he gave her a peck on the check then left to find Vivian. Alex walked back over to the alarm clocks and pulled one off the shelf then went to pay for it.

"Perfect," she said as she tried to read the box twenty different languages and none of them in English.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ECHO PARK LATER ON IN THE EVENING

Mary and Hartley were in Ellie's apartment preparing for an evening alone. There was a nice bottle of Chardonnay opened on the dinner table with two long stemmed glasses next to it. The smell of a roast cooking in the oven filled the room while vegetables simmered in a skillet on the stove.

"Let me be the first to say that I don't like this plan," said Chuck to Sarah inside the van.

"Charles don't worry," said his mother into an open mic. "If something happens I'll handle it."

"I'm still having nightmares from the last time you handled it."

"Sweetie, don't worry your mother can take care of herself," said Sarah.

"Chuck you know after this is done every one can come over and eat," said Hartley. "Mary's made plenty of food."

"Yes," replied Mary, "Casey that includes you."

"A real meal that you don't have to open with a can opener or zap in a microwave I'll be there."

"Chuck, I made you your favorite Strawberry Cheese cake."

"Thanks Mom," said Chuck. Sarah put her hand on Chuck's shoulder because she heard the tone of his voice. She knew his favorite was Cherry the same cheesecake he shared with Morgan the day Mary had left. "I guess Hartley and I have similar tastes," Chuck said.

"Well actually it's Vivian's favorite too and Charles your mother does a bang up job on it."

"Okay girls and boys, eyes open we've got movement," said Casey perched on the roof with his Barrett M82. "We've got a bogey in the courtyard and he doesn't look like the cable guy."

"Casey remember, we need him alive." Sarah knew that if Casey shot him with his .50 caliber even if it was only to wing him it would take the wing off. Chuck and Sarah got out of the van and came up behind the man quietly, but as he was about to reach Ellie's door he turned around. Both drew on him.

"Don't shot," he screamed later Casey would add like a little girl holding his hands up in the air.

"Hands up," yelled Sarah, "and down on your knees. Chuck handcuffs."

"I'm sorry I was just here for the ad."

"What ad?" asked Chuck as he put the handcuffs on the man.

"The ad in the paper. Look I've got it in my inside jacket pocket." Chuck pulled out the newspaper folded up neatly and sure enough there was an ad advertising the apartment for rent so he showed it to Sarah.

"Casey we've got a problem," said Sarah as Chuck let the guy get up and took off the handcuffs.

"Sorry about that but we never got the word and here in Echo Park we take security seriously."

"What are you guys some sort of radical NRA group? Did Carlton Hesston live here?"

"Chuck let him go," said Sarah, "I just called the paper and they confirmed the ad. They received it from a man who walked in and paid for it with cash."

"Sorry again," said Chuck to the man but he didn't wait for an apology he just ran out as fast as he could to get away. "I wonder how many more of these guys were going to get before the day is done."

"I don't know Sweetie but we've got to treat each like a possible suspect." There ended up being over fifty people that they terrorized before they officially called the operation a bust.

"Okay, the roast is on the table, everyone come in and eat while it's hot," radioed Mary. "I thought sure this would work."

"I did too," said Sarah, "our guy is good but I guess we already figured that out."

"Well, at least Vivian is out of the line of fire," said Hartley. "That was a good idea. Seeing as she wasn't recognized in the store this morning."

'Yes, Chuck that was," agreed Mary. But Chuck couldn't help but notice the look Sarah had a on her face after Hartley made his comment.

"Love, I need to run back home for a second is there anything you need?"

"No, but I'll come with you." This would offer Sarah time to explain.

"Oh to be young and in love," said Hartley to Mary.

"Okay we're out of earshot what's going on," asked Chuck. "I saw your face after Hartley's speech about Vivian."

"I think you need to ask your friend Morgan. Alex is getting a little jealous or that's what I understood from our conversation at the range today."

"Morgan and Vivian no I'm sorry but I just don't see it. They're almost diametrically opposite. Vivian is sophisticated and has class while Morgan is well Morgan."

"I'm not saying anything is going on but she's talking about perceptions."

"If you want I can talk to Morgan about it and have him talk to Alex? I know he can be a little dense at times especially with girls."

"No, not yet, I told Alex that she should talk to Morgan and they really need to work this out the same way we did. But if things get out of hand then we can do an intervention."

"I'd hate for them to break up over a simple mistake," said Chuck he knew how that felt. Chuck changed his jacket and Sarah put on a light shawl before going back to dinner.

It was late when they finally broke up. Casey was the first to leave because he wanted to get over to check on Alex and Morgan. He wanted to see how they were doing with Vivian.

"John," said Mary calling him by his first name like they were old friends, "I've put some food together for you to take over."

"Thanks, Mrs. Bartowski."

"Call me Mary. We're colleagues after all."

"Yes, ma'am," said Casey before leaving. He couldn't help but think that Mary Bartowksi reminded him of his own mother mixed with his drill sergeant. It almost brought tears to his eyes.

"Mom, Sarah and I can sleep in the guestroom since Vivian will be out safe with Morgan and Alex."

"Nonsense, go home I insist. I can handle security here I've been doing it for all these years and I won't stop tonight so go."

"I don't know."

"Chuck, don't make me shot you again."

"Come on Sweetie, let Mary have her way. She knows what she's doing, I hope."

"Thanks Sarah. Take your husband home and put him to bed. We have to get rest because the hunt starts again tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AT MORGAN AND ALEX'S

"Morgan, I'm home," said Alex as she came in.

"Speak softly Alex, Vivian is asleep. The poor thing was tired after everything that happened so she took a shower and went to sleep."

"Oh, okay. I'm going to take a shower. I smell like gunpowder after being at the range all afternoon."

"Oh about that it seems that there's no more hot water so you'll have to take a cold shower."

"Morgan, what happened to all the hot water? Don't tell me, I can figure it out. Have you heard from my father I think he's coming over tonight."

"Yeah he's at the stakeout at Echo Park. He called and said he was eating over there. Mary's cooking dinner so he decided to stay but will be by afterwards to check on Vivian."

"Seems a lot of people are concerned about the one person no one is shooting at," said Alex as she thought about correcting that.

"Wow, where's this coming from? Alex you know this is our job."

"I know Morgan but you know a little attention every now and then would be nice. If you hadn't noticed I'm not one of the guys. I think you could learn a little from Chuck."

"What do you mean?"

"If you have to ask then something is wrong. Morgan I'm tired and I don't want to argue."

"I was going to order out do you want Chinese maybe some sizzling shrimp?"

"Morgan the last time I ate that I got food poisoning, how about pizza?"

"Sure but I'll have to get it without mushrooms Vivian is allergic." Alex was feed up with hearing about Vivian and now Morgan knew about Vivian's allergy but couldn't remember her heaving half the night over his favorite Chinese dish.

"Okay, I'll go take an ice water shower while you order. Compromise order two pizzas one with everything and the other everything except Mushrooms."

"Sounds like a good idea but what're we going to do with the extra pizza?"

"Dad can take it home or we can take it into the Buy More."

"That's a good idea Big Mike will eats anything even the box."

Alex went into her bedroom and found Vivian on her bed asleep. This was just getting better and better she thought so she got her things together for her shower.

"Oh Morgan, while I'm in the shower can you set my alarm clock for me," Alex asked. Then she handed Morgan the Buy More bag and disappeared into the bathroom. Morgan took the alarm clock out of the bag and started turning around the box before opening it up.

"Hey, there's twenty different languages here but none in English. I knew I should've learned Spanish."

When Alex got out of the shower she found Morgan and Vivian together. Vivian had on a skimpy outfit that looked transparent with just the essentials covered.

"Hey Alex, Vivian was able to set your clock for you. You know she knows four languages. Isn't that amazing?"

"Oh Morgan, I've got a headache. I'm going to bed."

"But aren't you going to eat?"

"I've just lost my appetite. Morgan when I get up tomorrow I better find you on the couch." Alex said not listening for any response as she went straight to her bedroom.

A few hours later Casey pulled up with Mary's care package and rang their doorbell. Theirs was the only doorbell he ever rang simply because he wanted to make sure that they knew someone was coming in.

"Hey Big Guy, how'd it go tonight with the stake out?" asked Morgan. Casey gave Vivian a once over before he started to tell everything that happened.

"So that's about everything pretty much a waste of time. Where's Alex at anyway?"

"She crashed early said she had a headache."

"Oh really, well I guess I need to get back and organize night patrols. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay here. Grimes walk with me to my car." The two men walked outside and over to Casey's Crown Vic.

"What's it Big Guy got some super-secret debriefing you need to give me?"

"Yeah," said Casey as he grabbed Morgan by the collar and lift him up slamming him against his car. "Listen Troll you make my little girl cry again and your favorite flowers are going to be daisies just you'll be pushing them up from your grave."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah went back to their apartment after the dinner. She could tell something was eating at Chuck and it wasn't Mary's roast. He was there sitting next to her on the sofa but his mind was off somewhere else. She could almost hear his brain at work like an image from the intersect that was played and replayed he was thinking and rethinking the same thing over and over again.

"Sweetie," she said in a soft tone, "give me your hand. Look me in the face. You know I love you and I can tell when something is bothering you. Will you tell me what the matter is?"

"Nothing, nothing really I'm just not feeling very well, maybe an allergy or something."

"I thought we had an agreement not to lie. Does this have something to do with cheesecake?"

"I know it sounds petty but yes. It felt like a she shot me again but this time I wasn't wearing a vest. The worse thing was she was oblivious to what she did and I feel like a jerk for being this way."

"I don't think you're a jerk and I can kind of understand. Sweetie, remember what I told you about Jack and not having expectations so I can't be hurt. Maybe that's what you should do?"

"That doesn't always work, does it?"

"No it doesn't but that's why I'm here," she said as she kissed him on the forehead, then on the nose and finally on the lips. "No matter what, we need each other so please don't shut me out. We can help each other."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm glad you're here."

"Ditto, straight back at you," she said smiling as she imitated what he would have said. "You know we're going to have set us surveillance?"

"I know, you gave in too easy when Mary made her speech about being on guard duty. I could almost hear Colonel Jessup from _A Few Good Men_."

"Chuck, she's your mother."

"I know the woman who gave birth to me and I share genes with but who doesn't really know a thing about me."

"Chuck get some sleep. I'll wake you up when Casey gets back then we can divide the night watch."

"I don't know if I can I feel so spun up and confused. I've got all these mixed emotions going on. One thing I'm happy about is that Casey isn't here or I'd have to hear him spout out about female emotions."

"Maybe but if you want I could use your dart pistol on you."

"No thanks being shot by my mother was traumatic enough and besides I don't want to set a family precedent."

"I've got an idea," said Sarah as she pulled Chuck's head over, "lay your head down on my lap and listen. Do you hear our baby?" Chuck nodded. "Now close your eyes and stay still."

It wasn't long before Chuck was fast asleep. Sarah couldn't help but feel moved as she looked down on his sleeping face. There were so much different yet so much alike sometimes it scared her. She got up quietly lifting Chuck's head and gently putting it back down on a pillow. After getting up she wrapped a shawl around herself picked up her pistol and went outside. Walking outside she found Mary sitting by the fountain under the moonlight. She waved for Sarah to come over and sit next to her.

"Doesn't this remind you of that night we spent together in Alexei's compound?"

"The sky and the moon yes but I think we have more than one square meter and the weather here's much warmer."

"Maybe for you, you should be tougher with Charles?"

"What do you mean?" Sarah made a mental note to sweep the apartment for bugs.

"He's not a spy. He's a boy playing spy."

"Mary, I don't that's fair. Chuck is every bit a spy as you or I."

"You see that's love speaking that's what got Charles' father killed and me sent off for twenty years. I know he's disappointed in me and I can't say I blame him."

"Mary, I wouldn't go that far. I don't think Chuck is disappointed with you. Actually I think he doesn't know what to think. I don't want to get in the middle but you're here for a while then you're gone. There just isn't enough time to build a relationship."

"Building relationships aren't easy in our line of work. The people we work with either they're our mark or they get killed. Sometimes I used to think it would've been better if I were the one who was killed."

"Are you talking about Stephen?"

"I can see why Chuck fell in love with you. You're beautiful and smart. Yes, we had a special love that was, was as passionate as it was short. Two children we had together, two. Then I get sent off. Chuck was nine going on ten and Ellie was twelve. Then twenty years later I show up on their doorstep and find out I'm a widow. As I said sometimes I wish I'd been the one that was killed because I really don't know if I am alive or just a ghost that walks through my children's lives ruining everything they've built."

"Don't say that it's not true," Sarah said as she pulled Mary close to her.

"But it is and this is something I will have to bear. Sarah you have to promise me you won't tell Chuck. He's got enough to worry about with you and the baby. Please I don't want to burden him down with me. It's not fair."

"Mary you're putting me in a difficult situation we have a not lie policy. I won't tell him but if he asks I'm not going to lie not for you or anyone."

"That is a difficult policy give that our work is built on lies but I guess that will have to do," Mary said as she pulled out her handkerchief and blew her nose. "I could always shot you but I'd have to wait until after the baby is born."

"I could do the same thing but I wouldn't have to wait." Sarah finally got Mary to laugh.

"Have you divided the watch yet?"

"No, I was waiting on Casey but what about what you said before after dinner?"

"I knew you were just playing along."

"How? I didn't say anything?"

"I know I just asked myself what I would have done at your age. Go back inside to your husband I'll take the first watch and wait for John and don't protest or will both just lose sleep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DAWN THE NEXT DAY

"Chuck, Sarah," called Mary, "here I made you both lunch. It's not much just a couple of sandwiches, tuna on rye. Your favorite if I remember."

"Thanks Mom," said Chuck then looked towards Sarah and made a face of disgust, "but I usually take Sarah out for lunch. You and Hartley could eat them if you want? I'm sure their his favorite too."

"I'm sorry I should've asked first," said Mary looking down at the ground. Chuck had the same feeling he had the night before.

"No thanks," said Sarah trying to help out. "Chuck and I will be working through lunch so we needed to take something with us, right Sweetie?"

"Right," he said realizing she was helping bail him out, "I was just saying that I usually take Sarah out but today, today I forgot that we'll have to work hard for you guys and probably have to work through lunch."

"You know Charles your mother is quite amazing with mayonnaise," said Hartley

"Oh, really," said Chuck thinking he now knew how Morgan felt when he had to listen to Big Mike. Images burnt into the brain not cool, not cool at all.

"Yes Charles I've never seen anyone who makes making mayonnaise look so easy."

"Thank you for that correction," said Chuck then turning to Sarah he whispered, "at least he didn't say sexy."

"Sweetie," said Sarah standing by the driver's door of the herder, "get in the car."

"You know Sarah, Stephen had this 1968 Ford Mustang he special ordered. He never let me drive it. It's nice to see Charles learned to share his toys."

Sarah looked to Chuck for a translation but he just shrugged his shoulder indicating he didn't have a clue. Pulling out of Echo Park a black Escalade followed them. Sarah was the first to notice it in the mirror because they violated one of the cardinal rules of tailing always give a thirty yard cushion.

"Guys I think we've got a tail. Chuck, call Casey and have him come up behind them. I'll let him follow us."

"So we'll have a tail on a tail."

"Sweetie, just call."

"Sarah do you think that's wish," said Mary. "Not that I want to tell you how to do your business but what if he's got friends waiting for us ahead?" Sarah hadn't thought about that she had been too busy thinking about setting her own trap and the fact that Mary was right made her even more upset with herself. Mistakes like this is what gets you killed which meant getting in touch with Casey even more imperative.

"Chuck you got in touch with Casey yet?"

"No the phones aren't working I'm not getting a signal." It was times like this that she wished she had her Lotus with its speed and maneuverability she'd made that escalade eat dirt.

"Just pull over up ahead," said Chuck, "Mom, you and I get out. Sarah you stay in the car. Don't argue it'll take you time to get out and besides if we need to take off in a hurry you need to be behind the wheel. Mom wheels and engine are our targets not the people inside."

"Charles I can't be blamed if a few shot go high."

"Mom if the windows are bullet proof you'd just be wasting ammo that we don't have. Okay on the count of three." Chuck counted down and they executed his plan. It went perfectly. Both Mary and he got out and hit the engine block as well as flattening both front tires then jumped back in. Sarah sped away as the escalade was left spewing steam and water.

"It would have been nice to grab one of them," said Mary. "We could've had a nice conversation about where their base was and who they were either before or after we broke their knee caps."

"That won't be necessary nor is it condoned under the current administration. I guess you've missed a few presidents. If you want to know who they were I flashed when I stepped out of the herder. Those men back there were from the bratva which makes me worried," said Chuck looking at Hartley in the rearview mirror, "who you two have coming after you."

"Chuck this could change everything with Beckman. We need to talk with her as soon as we get in."

"I agree. Are you two sure neither of you know why these people want you? This has got to be more than money. Did Alexei have any dealings with the brotherhood?"

"Of course you can't operate an organization like Volkoff Industries in Russia without having some sort of dealings with them. But it was more a mutual respect than an actual working relationship."

Arriving at the Buy More parking lot they entered Castle through Orange, orange because of the hour it was still closed so they got in without any problems and without being seen.

"Welcome Ma barker and her gang," said Casey as they entered.

"Casey what are you talking about? We need to get Beckman up right away."

"Oh, she wants to talk to you too and also with the Wild Bunch."

"Agents Bartowksi and yes I'm talking to all of you plus guest," said General Beckman from the main monitor in the Castle conference room. "I've been on the phone for over an hour with the State Department reassuring them that our agents had nothing to do with the ferocious attack on a Russian consulate vehicle this morning in Burbank. I've had Colonel Casey this morning expunging all video camera footage of the incident plus take down anything about it on the internet."

"But General I flash on them. They were bratva."

"That maybe but this is supposed to be a clandestine operations office. A shootout at high noon isn't clandestine. You're just lucky no one was injured or that the Russians didn't press charges."

"General, Chuck is right what were we supposed to do. We were being tailed and our communications systems were jammed." Now that Sarah was replaying the incident in her head she remembered Chuck saying that there was no signal. Crap, she let Mary get to her and over reacted.

"Agent Bartowski S., Sarah, do you have something to add?"

"No, General I was just rethinking the incident."

"Well, I probably would have done the same thing," said General Beckman beginning to cool down. "But you need to use better judgment in the future. Chuck, I'm afraid you're too close to this. However, because this has nothing to do with the agency I can't say anymore than be more careful I might not be able to pull your bacon out of the fire the next time."

"But General we-" Sarah put her hand over Chuck's mouth.

"Is there anything else?"

"No General," said Sarah, "we hear what you're saying and we'll use better judgment in the future."

"Very well Beckman out."

"Chuck you're just like your father you don't know how many times I wanted to do that to him. He just always had to have the last word no matter what. Back in our day we had an Admiral in charge. Your father had this ability to get the poor man so worked up. He had the poor man's fleet always at General Quarters. The only problem is that for the most part your father was almost always right."

"Yes, Charles your father was extraordinary. One of the most brilliant minds I've ever known as well as my closest and dearest friend. He had a way of explaining things that made the most complicated scientific principles look easy. They just don't make them like him anymore."

Sarah couldn't help but notice something odd. Mary went over and took Hartley's hands up in hers and for a moment they just stood there in silence as they both remembered Stephen.

"Could this be their secret," she said.

"No the bratva is no secret," said Chuck. "They're the Russian mafia but I still am having trouble figuring out what they have to do with this. They usually specialize in extortion, kidnapping or drugs and prostitution but contract killing doesn't sound profitable enough for them. There's something here I'm missing."

"Sweetie why don't we go for a walk through the Buy More and then go get a yoghurt at Orange, orange. It might help you clear your head."

"Sounds good but I'm a little tired of yoghurt. But I could get a cup of coffee and stay with you. Mom do you mind if we leave you and Hartley here with Casey just for a little while?"

"No, go ahead. I wanted to ask John if he would show us the weapons he has in the armory."

"Okay, right this way. Mrs. Bartowski are you sure you're Chuck's mother?"

"Casey, I heard that." Chuck turned to Sarah, "All I need now is to find out that Casey is my long lost brother then I will shot myself."

"Well Mr. Bartowski, why don't we use Morgan's office again but lock the door this time?"

"Here, now? Are you sure?"

"Unless you want to drive home and leave Casey alone with your Mother and Hartley."

"As much as that sounds like fun I think there's something in the Geneva Convention against that and the state of California has a law against cruel and unusual punishment. What about the cameras? That's all I need for my mother to see us from Castle."

"Taken care of I disabled them when we were talking to Beckman."

"You little minx you. You had this planned."

"You're the one who said they need to clear their head." Sarah took Chuck by the hand and led him to the Buy More manager's office.

"One second," said Chuck as he took his tie off and hung it on the door knob. "That will keep Morgan out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK DOWN IN CASTLE

"See John if you take it apart like this and place your pieces in a clockwise pattern you can put it back together faster if you're in a hurry. Say a group of enemy hostiles decide to suddenly storm your position or your mark suddenly appears and you have to drop him in a hurry."

"Mary are you sure you're Chuck's mother? I mean I've heard of babies being mixed up at hospitals."

"No, I'm sure. I know his phobia against guns. He doesn't remember it but when he and Ellie were little their father was away at Langley. I had to make a drop and I couldn't find a baby sitter so I had to take them along. It was supposed to be easy just pass and grab. I left Ellie in the car listening to music and Chuck was in the stroller. Like I said it was supposed to be in and out. Supposed to be. I went to the place and picked up a briefcase and put it in the stroller and was heading out when two KGB agents showed up ahead of me and opened fire."

"What happened?" asked Casey.

"I dropped both of them and pushed the stroller away as fast as I could. You can't imagine how I felt. I could feel the stroller get hit twice before I got them. But as I was rushing with the stroller I heard Chuck crying so I knew he was still alive then when I got back to the car I pulled him out. He was safe and sound not a scratch."

"How? You said the stroller got hit twice?"

"The briefcase was metal so it deflected the shots but I don't even want to think about what it must've sounded like for him inside so I can understand if has this thing against guns now."

"Wow, now that's a story almost as good as some of mine in the jungles of Honduras."

"You know I wouldn't mind hearing some," said Hartley.

"John one of your cameras is out," said Mary watching the feed from the store.

"That's the one to the manager's office but I can see it from the outside. If the manager gets taken that would be an acceptable lose." Casey was panning in when he saw the tie on the door knob and realized it was Chuck's. "Oh something's wrong with this one too it won't focus. You two stay here and I'll go check."

Casey went upstairs first he removed the tie then he picked the lock and smiled as he left. "Yoghurt, hum I wonder what flavor?" he grunted to himself.

"Sarah did you hear a Casey grunt? I swear it was a number three sinister and mischievous."

"Speaking of mischievous you're not going to get off that easy."

"Yes ma'am your wish is my command," Chuck said as he kissed her on top of Morgan's desk. Then suddenly the door opened and Morgan came in.

"Christ, Morgan!"

"Chuck, Sarah not again. I'm not looking I swear. Chuck you should've locked the door."

"I did," said Chuck as he tried to put himself together.

"No see it wasn't," said Morgan as he opened the door wide again.

"Morgan close that door now and get out." Morgan stepped out and stood outside the door talking through it.

"You know Chuck you should've put a shock on the door knob or something."

"What is it with you men and socks?" asked Sarah half giggling over the situation.

"Morgan I put my tie on it? And what are you laughing at Mrs. Bartowski?"

"I was thinking what it would've been like if your mother had walked in on us." Chucks started trying to picture it in his mind and began laughing too.

"Guys are you descent? Can I come in?"

"Come in Morgan," said Sarah, "Where's Alex and Vivian?"

"Alex is over at Orange, orange and Vivian is in the Buy More."

"Why didn't you take them down to Castle?" asked Chuck as Sarah was wiping lipstick off his cheek.

"Vivian didn't want to go down because she said it was too crowded and Alex is pissed at me because I've been paying too much time to Vivian so she's avoiding me by hanging in Orange, orange."

"Morgan, Alex isn't upset over Vivian," said Sarah. "She upset because you don't pay her enough attention."

"You want to hear what else happened to me last night when Casey came over he saw Vivian in this outfit I swear it wasn't only see-through it also magnified and well he got the wrong impression."

"Little Buddy I would say you're luck you're not eating lunch through a straw."

"I need to learn to communicate better with Alex I guess."

"Morgan what did you say?" Morgan had given him and idea. It might be nothing but it would offer him information that he needed.

"I need to learn to communicate better with Alex. I think I'll go over right now after I go down to Castle and get a flak jacket but that would mean I'd have to see Casey maybe I'll just risk it."

"Morgan, you're a genius," said Chuck as he kissed him on the head. "Come on Love I've got an idea."

"Chuck by love you mean Sarah right?"

"Bye Morgan."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

BACK IN CASTLE

Chuck was nestled in between computers typing on four different keyboards as screens of code flew back and forth between them. The Piranha was back in town and doing what he did best gobbling information with a voracious appetite as he swam through the great data stream.

"Don't you think it's a bit early for Chardonnay," asked Mary a little shocked when she saw Chuck turned up the bottle.

"Sush," said Sarah "the Piranha is working? Chuck can't be disturbed while he's hacking."

"The Piranha? What?"

"It's Chuck. You remember the movie Swordfish with Hugh Jackman well Morgan told me it was based on the Piranha," said Sarah pointing sat Chuck. "He's a genius when comes to computers and hacking. No one knows he was the Piranha back at Langley and they can't ever. I think there are still about ten warrants out on him for breaching classified networks. If Beckman knew she's have a cow so this needs to be our secret."

"There we go," Chuck said as he cracked his knuckles and pushed away the screens. "I'll bring it up on the main monitor."

"What are we looking at," asked Sarah. She could see it was some sort of web crawler but it didn't look like anything she had seen before. It looked like a lightshow composed of ones and zeroes spiraling around on the screen.

"Yeah, numbnuts but in English, please."

"Okay for the impaired, Casey, welcome to the Ghost net," said Chuck as he presented it to them.

"Chuck, you hacked into the Ghost net? Langley has been trying for years to get in without success. How did you get in? I thought it was impossible?"

"The word impossible is not in the Piranha's dictionary my sweet and beautiful wife. Where there's a will there's a way but in this case a lot of them. I hacked into known criminal sites and planted viruses that let me piggy back on their connections at little FOAF which brought me to here."

"FOAF? I thought I said English?"

"Friend of a friend that led me in."

"For us who are not from this century," said Mary, "can someone explain?"

"It's easy," said Sarah, "the Ghost net is how underworld leaders communicate between each other. If one wants someone to do someone else a favor it's posted on the Ghost net. Think of it as a Craig's list for wet work. It has highly sophisticated encrypted encoding which has made it up until now impossible to read."

"Mom I've got a 256kbit decryption program running on the Ghost net now. You see getting in was just half the battle now I've got to trace the origins of postings through pinging IP addresses that stretch around the world which will take time but in the end I should be able to find who is after you and Hartley. The only problem is we have to be careful."

"Why?" asked Sarah. "What is it?" She could see Chuck was visibly concerned.

"It won't take long for the brain that created the Ghost net to figure out I got in and kick me out locking the back door. At the most we got a foot in now I just hope it stays open long enough for us to get some real intel before he slams it shut. There is another scenario where he traces my hack back to me here."

"But Sweetie got in once so, you'll be able to get in again. I know you can and if he does decide to come for us we can handle just about anything."

"Yes Chuck," said Mary, "listen to your wife. You know if your father were here he'd be proud of you."

"That's right," added Hartley, "your father was a trailblazer when it came to writing source code. He was the only man I ever saw except for you that didn't use a complier he was a human translator writing code on the fly. Truly amazing."

"Yes, my father was. I just wish I got to know him better," said Chuck as his eyes watered. Sarah put her arms around Chuck and kissed him on the forehead.

"Love, I could use a yoghurt," said Chuck noticing Alex and Morgan in Orange, orange. Their facial expressions didn't look like things were going too well.

"I thought you said you were tired of it? Not a very good combination with the wine." Chuck motioned towards the monitor and after seeing what Chuck pointed out to her she changed her story. "Oh, well you could watch me eat one it would be only fair since I can only watch you drink."

"Yeah, that is a little unfair besides I can always steal some from you."

"Then we'll have to order a medium but your treat."

"But we own the place?"

"Doesn't matter the register still has to balance every night. You know how many nights I had to chase down pennies when I worked there as my cover."

"Mrs. Bartowski, Mary," said Casey, "I've got a ten dollar bill says I can strip and reassemble an M16A in under five minutes. Hartley can hold the stop watch."

"I got a better idea. I'll race you and Hartley can be the judge."

"Then we go in the back and fire?"

"Do you want to add accuracy?"

"Best of three rounds?" They shook and began by laying their weapons down in front of them.

"Love, remind me that I need to do a DNA test. Maybe Casey's right I was switched in the hospital. I always thought Casey was raised by wolves."

"Come on, someone needs a frozen yoghurt."

"Oh I just remembered I've got a surprise for you in Orange, orange."

"What is it?"

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I tell you now and don't worry it's a good surprise. I promise."

"What am I going to do with you Mr. Bartowski?"

"Whatever you want," said Chuck as he kissed her on the steps leading out of the freezer into Orange, orange.

Chuck and Sarah walked out from the back and out to the table where Morgan and Alex was sitting. Burt a new hire looked perplexed to see his bosses appear out of thin air. But he was already a little surprised at the extensive background check that was done on him just so he could ask clients if they wanted one scoop or two all day. Being a poor college student he needed the extra cash and as far as his invasion of privacy he was told if he ever got a job that required a security clearance all of his paperwork would already be done.

"Morgan, Alex," said Sarah. "How is everything?"

"Fine," said Alex with a voice that indicated everything but fine.

"Hey guys do you mind if we pull up a chair?"

"No go right ahead," said Morgan.

"Yeah go ahead," Alex said.

"Afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael, can I take your orders?" asked Burt and before Sarah could answer Chuck spoke up.

"Tell Magdalen we want the surprise, please."

Burt disappeared in the back and found Maggie unpacking boxes of different flavors and dishing them out to be put on display.

"The Bosses want the surprise whatever that is?"

"Okay it's right here," she said as she went into the freezer and brought out a box. "Let it sit for a few minutes outside then serve it."

"They sure seem like ghosts just appearing out of nowhere. Does that happen often?"

"Yeah, I know takes a little getting used to but they're about the best people I've worked for. They do have this habit of just appearing but by the same token they aren't on top of you all the time either."

"Plus the pay is good," added Burt. "The last place I worked in I was getting minimum wage and when I went home in the evening I smelt like a human sausage."

"Where was that?"

"Wienerlicious"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK AT THE TABLE

"So how is surveillance going Alex?" asked Chuck. "I hope everything is alright."

"Ask Morgan he was surveillancing all night."

"I don't even know what that means. I slept on the couch all night while I let Vivian have my bedroom. I was a proper gentleman."

"Proper maybe."

"Timeout here, listen we just needed some place for Vivian to crash while we work this thing out with her father and my mother. If there's going to be a problem I'll have her put up in a hotel room."

"That's right; we don't want your two to fight over work that we give you."

"The work isn't the problem," said Alex.

"Morgan, I think you need to ask Alex what the problem is?"

"Chuck you shouldn't have to tell him to ask me. He should know to ask me on his own."

Just then Chuck saw Burt coming with his surprise for Sarah so he got up and intercepted it. Taking the tray he passed Burt a twenty and told him to keep the change.

"Here we go" said Chuck as he placed the cup with two spoons in it in front of Sarah. "We now carry Rocky Road."

"Oh Sweetie, my favorite, thanks." She said as she kissed him, "but I'm not sharing."

"See Morgan this is what I'm talking about. Chuck knows what Sarah likes and he does things for her not because she has to ask him to but because he wants to make her happy. He wants to show her she's important for him."

"I do things for you too?"

"Like what ordering Chinese food that you like but you know makes me sick."

"That was only once? And I can't be held responsible for the condition of the kitchen, right Chuck?"

"I guess so but…"

"Morgan it wasn't just once. What did you give me for my last birthday?"

"Well, ah can you give me a hint?"

"See you don't remember."

"Hey guys," said Chuck, "can we take it back a step? I think you two are spiraling."

"Chuck, shut up you've done enough," said Morgan.

"Come on little Buddy, hey Alex you two can work this out, right. You've been through worse." Sarah kicked him to tell him to be quiet.

"That's right like the SMS I got telling me that someone wanted to break up with me. That was really nice Morgan, a proper gentleman. Good form."

"Thanks Chuck way to go."

"What I didn't…"

"Just be stop helping. Hey Alex I explained that I wasn't in myself when that happened. I didn't know what I was doing."

"So now that you're ignoring me you know what you're doing? So does that mean you're doing it on purpose?"

"No Alex, you're twisting what I'm trying to say. Tell her Chuck."

"Yeah Alex, Morgan doesn't, didn't know what he was doing? That didn't come out right." Sarah intervened by putting a spoon of Rocky Road in Chuck's mouth.

"Personally, I think you're both right," said Sarah.

"Come again?" They almost said in unison. "Sarah are feeling okay," said Morgan "I don't see how we can both be right?"

"Sarah can you please explain I'd like to hear your opinion," said Alex looking for moral support.

"Morgan you could be a little more sensitive to the needs of Alex. Alex isn't Chuck and you can't treat her like you would him. She has her needs and you have to respect them if you want your relationship to work. She's your girlfriend not one of the guys you hang around with at the Buy More."

"That's right," said Alex.

"But Alex you can't keep bringing up about Morgan breaking up with you by SMS. He explained why he did it and that he wasn't in himself. You said you forgave him. But did you? If you keep bringing it up it doesn't sound like you did. You have to move on and let it go if you want to make this work. Listen Chuck could've done the same to me. I left him but he came after me and he reminded me why I loved him. I treated him poorly and there isn't a day that doesn't go by that I don't regret what I did. I think about the time that I missed out with him. This baby we're going to have could've already had a brother or sister but I wasted time. I was selfish I only thought about myself."

"Love, it's alright. It wasn't your fault."

"But don't you see it was. If only I had just opened but I didn't. I could blame it on the way I was raised but that would be denying my own responsibility. Morgan, Alex I didn't listen. Everyone told me about how Chuck was good for me but I just didn't listen. I couldn't believe I could open up to anyone." Chuck reached over and put his arm around Sarah. "What I'm saying is look as each other and think. Think about what you'd lose if you let this slip away. You need to be sure because once that ship has sailed it may never sail back again."

"Alex, you're the one for me," said Morgan as he stared into Alex's eyes, "and I don't want to lose you. Can you forgive me? I'm sorry."

"Morgan, you don't need to apologize. I was stupid. I guess after Carina and the other thing," Alex didn't want to use the words SMS, "I was a little insecure. Can you forgive me?"

"Insecure about what? You've got nothing to worry about."

"Well Morgan you're a good catch and I'm happy you're hooked on me."

"Wait a minute, catch and hooked you said. Have you been talking with Big Mike?"

"Yes, remember," Alex reminded Morgan about the alarm clock then she went on to talk about the fishing lesson she got from Big Mike.

"I see now. Chuck can I fire family?"

"No Morgan. You can't besides if you fire Big Mike where do you think he and you mother will come to live."

"Crap, Chuck I'm going to have to make sure Big Mike stays hired for eternity."

"Hey Burt," said Chuck as the waiter passed by, "can I get Rocky Road all the way round?"

"I'll take another," said Sarah, "I'm eating for two remember."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OUTSIDE OF MOSCOW IN A DACHA IN THE MIDDLE OF A SNOW COVERED FOREST

Two men are talking in a rustic room with a bear skin rug in the middle and a roaring fire in a fireplace against the far wall with a hunting rifle above the mantle. In a corner not far away is a worn balalaika propped up against the wall.

"Pakhan, Alexei and Frost thought they got away but we've found them. They're in the Burbank, California."

"Very good, congratulate your men. If only Yaponchik was still around, this could be taken care of quickly. You know Mikhas, we had to get him out of Russia because he was killing too many young vory so we sent him to Brighton Beach. He was a good councilor there. He could've organized this quickly. The young just don't have the same respect for tradition these days pravyye i levyye, right and left they don't know what they are anymore."

"There is one problem Boss, they're under the protection of a Carmichael."

"Who is he and can he be reasoned with? Isn't he the same man who arrested Alexei?"

"Yes," said Mikhas as he read form a small notebook, "but we don't know what he is. It seems he worked for the CIA and now has a private security company with his wife who is pregnant with their first child. Hydra reported both to be dangerous and not to be taken lightly. He's also friends with Gertrude Verbanski."

"Ex-KGB and CIA, what a mix. You know I think he'll be a worthy opponent. Any man who could take down Volkoff is a Vor in my book. Have we reached out to him?"

"Yes and he turned down the proposal we sent."

"Did you send anyone from the brotherhood?"

"No, we used our contacts in Los Angeles. A group of people we've hired for this type of work before from Mr. Colt."

"That was a mistake someone of his stature should never have been contacted by a Shestyorka an errand boy but should be handled by someone at his level send Noodles Romanov's brother Boris. He's a good captain to talk to this Carmichael for us. I want him to tell Carmichael I'm coming and to arrange a meeting. Then prep my jet I'll be going there in person. I want our compound opened and send messages to all our brothers to meet. After I meet this Carmichael I will want to set up court. We must respect the code of Vor v Zakone Thief inside the Law so this has to be done properly."

"Yes Pakhan, I will see to it."

"We must follow our traditions or we'll be lost. A friend once told me family and friends are everything. Money, greed, power are a dance with Satan. And he looks like me. It's time I looked back into that face and paid him back in kind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK TO CASTLE

Chuck and Sarah walk back down into Castle disappearing the same way they appeared in Orange, orange.

"Where'd they go?" asked Burt looking around in the back.

"They did it again," said Maggie. "Sometimes I think it's magic but by now I'd just say accept it."

"Accept what?"

"I think we work in one of the entrances to Hogwart's."

"How much yoghurt did you smoke?"

"Casey, why the face?" asked Chuck as he walked down the metal steps into Castle with Sarah.

"Nothing, everything is peachy. Couldn't be better," Casey barked. Then he saw his mother hold up a ten dollar bill and signaled Chuck to be quiet but naturally Chuck couldn't.

"Oh how did the contest with my mother go? Did you win?" Mary made a face at Chuck. It was all Sarah could do not to start laughing.

"Well he gave a good show," said Hartley trying to help out the Big Guy.

"Yeah, it was close and if it hadn't been for that crosswind I'd won."

"So there was a crosswind inside Castle. Okay I'll buy that if you like. Oh by the way Casey we ran into Morgan and Alex up above. Morgan said that she was going to help him in his office with something and that if we saw a sock on the doorknob we should stay clear. I just thought I'd pass that little bit of info."

"The what on the where? I'll be back I'm going troll hunting," Casey said as he went into the armory and got out a tranq gun.

"Chuck," said Sarah, "Morgan is supposed to be your friend."

"I know but he's not in his office. I saw him leave with Alex and Vivian."

"Who do you think Casey will shot when he gets up there and finds out that Morgan isn't there?"

"Ophs, I guess I didn't think that through too well."

"Charles," said Hartley "your web creeper is done."

"You mean web crawler."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

The only noise that could be heard in Castle was that of the machinery humming and compressors kicking in for the air conditioning. Everyone was silent as they waited for Chuck to interpret the data he had recovered off the Ghost net. Then suddenly the silence was broken by Casey's return from the hunt. Sarah heard the familiar noise recognizing it as the sound Casey's boots made as he walked on the steel deck plates. By now she could gauge his mood by the stride and intensity of each step. It didn't take a genius to figure today's mood was pissed.

"Where's Chuck," asked Casey, "I've got a little conversation we need to have."

"John, he's in the back on the computers with Mary and Hartley but you need to leave him alone."

"Don't worry I'll saved some. We're just going to go work out for a little bit. I need to punch in a few new commands into the intersect."

"Really, I don't think that's such a good idea right now. Besides I'd say you two were even," she said as she held up Chuck's tie. "It's amazing how locked doors sudden open themselves."

"Get caught with your assets out?"

"Very funny Casey, if it were you and Gertrude I don't think you'd be laughing." Casey thought about what she said and laughed well really a mix of grunt and giggle.

"Were you really going to stop me? You know you'd need an army. But I'd never hit a pregnant woman well one I was sure was pregnant."

"I have my methods," Sarah said showing Casey her own tranq pistol she had hidden behind her back.

"Tranq gun at least you could use a real one."

"Don't worry I've had double the dose put in these darts. They can stop a rampaging rhino or a raging Casey. Come on let's see what they're up to."

Chuck looked up from the monitor and saw Casey coming into the room with Sarah. Casey didn't seem to be upset that was probably because of Sarah. He told himself to leave the Big Guy alone but he just couldn't help himself.

"So Casey did you find Morgan or Alex?"

"No but I found this on a door knob," he said as he handed Chuck his tie. "Maybe I should help you put it on?"

"No thanks. I don't want my eye balls popping out of their sockets and gasping for breath really isn't much fun," said Chuck as he took the tie then turned back to the computer and suddenly flashed. Солнцевская братва The Solntsevskaya Bratva ran through his head with pictures of gulags, snow and prisoners or as Casey described it desolation, frostbite, Russia.

"Chuck did you flash," asked Sarah, seeing his usual contorted facial expression like he had just seen something bright and eaten something sour at the same time.

"The Solntsevskaya Bratva brotherhood founded by Russian gangsters in the mid-1980s. They chose to ignore the codes and guidelines of the traditional thieves in law and based themselves on a more Western style preferring to call themselves "businessmen" rather than "thieves"."

"What does all this mean," asked Sarah seeing the concern in Chuck's eyes.

"There are messages going back and forth from the brotherhood on the Ghost net for months. Mom your position was compromised a long time ago which begs the question if they had so much time to prepare then why did they get sloppy when they made their strike in Arizona?"

"I have no idea Chuck," said Mary.

"Mom, these people are professionals and they might've made a mistake once but they won't make any more. I'm sorry but I have to ask this is there something you're not telling us?"

"No, no I can't think of anything we haven't already said can you Mary."

"No, Chuck. You're going to have to trust us."

"Very well can you guys go out front and wait a bit I need to do some work here and I need to concentrate. I appreciate it. Sarah can I have a word first?"

"You heard the man. Let's go. Mary, best two out of three. You've got to let me win my money back."

"Mom, don't steal Casey's lunch money," said Chuck as he waited for everyone to clear out before talking with Sarah.

"Okay, they're all gone. What's the matter?" Chuck turned the monitor towards Sarah.

"There has been correspondence going back and forth from each of the locations they've been staying at for months with someone and the bratva."

"Chuck, don't jump to the conclusion that one of them is a mole. That tracking device could've been placed back who knows when and a surveillance team could be following them which could account for the messages."

"You and I both know that's almost impossible besides someone had to get close to plant the bug to begin with. Someone my Mom trusted if not her. No there's more here and someone or all of them are lying."

"What do you want to do? You can't believe your mother is the mole?"

"I don't know what to believe but no I don't think it's her. If they were any other client I'd kick them out on their ear or threaten to until they told me the truth."

"Is that your answer," asked Sarah knowing he could never do that to his own mother no matter how upset he was with her.

"No, I can't but we need to be careful. I need for you to give Casey a heads up while I distract the two of them. Distract, what have we come to? I have to distract my own mother because I don't trust her. Sarah, do you have any idea what this is doing to me inside?"

"Yes, I do," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

"We Batowski's take care of our family and I won't abandon my mother but I just hope she hasn't abandoned us again."

"Shush, don't even think that Mary might be a lot of things but I don't think she's a bad mother and deep down inside she really does love you. You know I've told you spies don't love because loving is a liability that gets you killed. Mary's old school and plus she's been deep undercover for a long time so all these feelings that come easy to you she has just she's learned to repress them."

"But you have them too I know. I can see them in your eyes, I feel them in your touch and I taste them on your lips."

"Sweetie I wasn't this way before. You've made me this way. You showed me that it was okay to love and open up. The truth is I was a lot like Mary but I'll never tell her that although from our conversations I think she realizes it."

"I don't want you to tell me what you two talk about unless you think I need to know. I don't want to put you in a position that you have to choose her or me. It's not fair to you and I love you too much. Besides if my mother has something to say she should say it to me."

"I love you," she said as she raised her head from his shoulder to kiss him. "You know we're going to have to eat those sandwiches."

"I know. I used to feed the bread to my gerbil but he choked to death. Casey would call that my first kill. Then when I was in school I used to feed them to Morgan. I guess that's where he developed his culinary skills.

"Do you think he can eat four?" They laughed then she hugged him tight and whispered into his ear, "Oh how I love you," and placed her head back on his shoulder not wanting to ever let him go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LAX AIRPORT

Men and women were rushing around the airport as planes took off and landed. Then in the middle of the chaos of one of the busiest airports in the United States a circle appeared lined by a security detail with a short heavy set gentlemen in the middle walking with a slight limp. If he were anywhere else he would look like someone's uncle or cousin but with the gorillas that surrounded him there was little doubt about his importance nor the danger that followed him like the cold Siberian winds.

"Mr. Romanov this way," said a man in a black pin stripped suit and for those who know what to look for, a slight bungle under his left shoulder revealing the presence of a Makarov 9mm. "Your hotel room is taken care of. I'm having your luggage taken over now."

"Where are we to meet this Carmichael?"

"It's called Echo Park. We've been told that Alexei and Frost are being kept there."

"He doesn't know we're coming so tell your men to keep calm I'm here only to talk before Pahkan gets here. I don't want any wild west show that these Americans love."

"Yes, Mr. Romanov. There's time before we meet would you like to eat something? There are some very good Russian restaurants in little Odessa."

"No, I can't stand borsch, neither hot nor cold, not even the one my mother used to make. When I come to the West Coast I like to got to In-N-Out and get a couple of three by threes. We just don't have anything like that back home."

"If that's what you want Mr. Romanov we'll load up and head out."

"Good, I'm buying for the boys. I find that men shot straighter on a full stomach."

Romanov's team loaded up into three black SUVs and drove out of the airport and headed down town until they located a big yellow arrow the symbol of the chain.

"Mr. Romanov," asked the man again, "would you like to eat inside or go through the drive thru?"

"Oh my God, you my friend have been in this country way too long. It's time you come home. Naturally, we go inside. These Americans are always on the run they want everything fast. They do everything in their cars I don't know why they own houses. They eat in their cars, they make love in their cars and they even have babies in their cars. Why own a house? Come get the men together and let's go inside."

Romanov's men got out and secured the perimeter then after a group swept the location he limped in.

"I'll have two three by threes and some of those curly French fries," said Boris to a frightened employee.

"And to drink," babbled the boy shaking in his boots.

"A diet coke, I have to watch my weight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK AT CASTLE

"Team there are rumors flying across the internet of a major bratva powwow," said General Beckman as she briefed the team. "It seems they're converging on your location and given this morning's incident I thought it necessary to give you a heads up."

"Thanks General we appreciate it," said Chuck.

"It looks like a who's who for murders, assassins, and thugs. If things get too hot I would recommend you all stay in Castle and go into lock down mode until this blows over."

"General, I don't run from commies. I didn't in Honduras. There I gave quite a few a dirt nap and now they're on sale at your local florist in the form of potting soil. I only had one miss and that still bothers me I guess I was just green back then. I don't know if it was because the wind changed direction or my target got alerted at the last minute."

"Thank you John Casey for that colorful if not tormented photo. Gives a whole new meaning to organic. But I tend to agree with the General why go kick an angry bear."

"I figured you say something like that but I got a bear gun for jobs like that."

"Casey, I was thinking more of what I've got to protect and what I could lose," said Chuck as he looked towards Sarah. "Maybe you should keep Alex in mind."

"Charles is right Casey, family is everything," said Hartley.

Casey grunted he didn't want to give Chuck satisfaction of being right but he was. He didn't want anything to happen to Alex plus he knew Kathleen would kill him if he did and be right to do so.

"John can I see you in the armory," said Chuck then he motioned for Sarah to follow. "Mom, Hartley we'll be going home soon."

"Good, I was thinking we could stop off at a butcher on the way home so I could get some calves liver. That would be good for Sarah and you remember how much you liked it."

"Yeah hum boy," he said trying not to gag, "but the one we used to go to closed fifteen years ago so why don't we just order something in. Thai or Vietnamese would be good."

"I wonder if they have liver."

"Just stick to trusty pizza and please order Sarah's vegetarian with no olives. Can you remember that? Or better just wait and I'll order it when I get home." Chuck didn't wait for protests he just turned around and walked into the armory. Once inside he closed the door and banged his head against the wall.

"Hey Champ, you trying to prove Einstein's theory."

"Ha, ha Casey you're invited over to eat again tonight especially if my mother has anything to do with it."

"What does that mean?"

"Mystery meat, anyway that's not why I wanted you in here. Casey, can you take Sarah and the rest home tonight? I need to hang around and talk with Morgan."

"Sweetie, I can take them home by myself."

"No, new rule, no one is to be alone with them until this has blown over. I don't trust that they didn't know anything about the bratva and this meeting of captains. There's something going on and I wish I had someone I trusted to ask."

"Chuck, you're talking about your mother," said Casey.

"He knows," replied Sarah as she put her arm around him. "Don't worry it'll all be right."

"I wish I could believe that but Si vis pacem, para bellum."

"What was that?" asked Casey.

"Sorry intersect glitch if you want peace prepare for war."

"Roger that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK AT IN-N-OUT

"Okay if everyone has finished eating we can go met this Carmichael guy. Comrade you've got a little catsup on the side of your mouth. We want to look professional no." Then he noticed one of his men standing in the middle of the floor. "Who's that standing over there?"

"That's Gorky, he's a cousin on my wife's side."

"Gorky," yelled Romanov, "come over here." The man turned and pointed at himself. "Yes you come here right now."

"Yes Mr. Romanov what can I do for you?" said the man shaking in terror.

"What were you doing over there?"

"I was looking for the happy meal but I can't find it."

"Gorky they serve happy meals at Comrade McDonald's."

"I thought he got his food on the farm?"

"I don't understand?" asked Romanov. At first he thought the man spoke some sort of dialect he had never heard of before.

"You know where old McDonald lives."

"Thanks, please go sit down." After Gorky left Romanov turned to his escort. "I think your wife will have a death in the family tonight."

"Then I'll have a happy meal tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN THE BUY MORE

"Hey, do you mind if I come in," asked Chuck after knocking on Morgan's door.

"Sure, I'm still trying to sort out the papers I had one my desk. They seemed to have gotten messed up for some reason."

"Sorry about that."

"Why Chuck? You should be proud you've got the girl and you're making a family. You're living the American dream."

"Well I wouldn't go that far but I'm doing well and so are you little buddy. You've got Alex and the house in the suburbs."

"Well, it's actually Alex's house but yeah it's cool. Chuck there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about to clear the air."

"That wasn't why I came here but if you need to talk go ahead."

"I should've talked to you about this before now but I really haven't had the courage. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for causing Sarah's memory problem. I take full responsibility for it. If I hadn't been a jerk and gone off to Aspen Quinn would've never known about you or Sarah. I put you on his radar and I caused everything that happened."

"Morgan I don't know where this is coming from. But little Buddy, I might have been angry with you in the beginning, but Sarah's better and we're going to have a family so just put it out of your mind. Besides you're violating the first rule of the Buy More never take the blame when you can point the finger at someone else."

"I'm serious after talking with Alex this morning I realized that I need to take responsibility for my actions and own up to my guilt."

"Is that what this is about, your talk with Alex this morning? Morgan, neither Sarah nor I blame you so please stop if I were going to blame someone I could blame Casey too. If he hadn't been so eager to save Alex and you then Quinn wouldn't have gotten away. But who knows what else would've happened instead just be thankful for today. How are things now with you and Alex? Did you two work it out?"

"Well, we're talking so that's good, right?"

"I would say as long as the door is open you've got a chance and speaking about helping I don't know what plans you've got but I made reservations for you at that fancy French restaurant down town."

"The one you were talking about being hard to get into?"

"Yeah, that's the one. I made the reservations for the three of you and I promise when Vivian is gone you can take Alex there just the two of you. The bill is already covered so order anything you want and here," Chuck gave Morgan a c-note. "Leave this as a tip. Just think of it as payback for babysitting. I want you to know that Sarah and I are really sorry if you've had problems with Alex because of this."

"Chuck, I think it's time I grow up. I can't keep expecting you and Sarah to bail me out. I've got to strike out on my own. I've got to be the captain of my own ship. I've got to boldly go where no man has gone before."

"So you want me to cancel the reservations and let you handle it on your own?"

"Well, maybe tomorrow. Baby steps, you know baby steps."

"Okay little Buddy, baby steps." Chuck's phone began playing Iron man by Black Sabbath. "That's Casey I need to take this."

"Really Chuck, Ozzie Osborne for John but it kind of makes sense," Morgan said as he remembered the lyrics in his head.

"I know," said Chuck as he answered.

"Hey Big Guy what's going on? I'm about to leave the Buy More. …. How many SUVs are there? …. Can you tell how many people are in each? … I'll bring the RPG from Castle. … Just sit tight with every one and I'll be there as soon as I can. Please make sure Sarah stays in your car. … I know put handcuffs on her if you have to just don't let her out. Okay I'm out the door right now."

"What's going on Chuck?" asked Morgan seeing the look on his face.

"Casey just called to say when he pulled up at Echo Park with everyone he found three black SUVs waiting. He said he was going to stay put and keep an eye out. I asked him to keep everyone inside his car especially Sarah."

"I bet that won't be easy. Do you want Alex and me to come with you? You know two more sets of hands. I've been working out. See this muscle," said Morgan as he flexed his arm.

"Morgan, how am I supposed to see through the jacket?"

"Sorry jackets are corporate policy for managers."

"No Morgan, we'll handle this ourselves. Besides you've got Vivian and up until now we've kept her out of this, I don't see why we should start now."

"Well if you need help we're available."

"Morgan, Casey would kill me and after he got done killing me Kathleen would finish me off. If they didn't kill me then they would kill you for getting Alex involved."

"Then why did they agree to let her train?"

"Who said they agreed. Listen Morgan I've got to go we can talk later." Chuck ran downstairs and ran out of the Buy More carrying a large metal case.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

AT ECHO PARK

It was late afternoon and the sun was still shinning, but the light was weak as it was setting, setting over the pacific. Many come to California to head for the beaches but not just to surf, they also come for the daily ritual of beach, ocean and watching the sun set on the distant horizon as it kisses the water's surface in an eternal cycle. But for the gentlemen in the three SUVs, this was not their reason for being. They had no romantic notions. Theirs was a mission that ended at 1838 Franklin Street, Echo Park.

"We're here Mr. Romanov. What do you want us to do?"

"Send in your wife's cousin maybe they'll do us a favor. No, that would be unprofessional, do what you usually do."

Men got out of the SUVs quickly invading the courtyard and the roof tops locking down Echo Park in a tight security net.

"We're all secure Mr. Romanov," said the same man in the black pin striped suit.

"Then let's get this over." He got out of the vehicle and limped into the courtyard noticing the silence. "Which door?" he asked and a man pointed to Chuck's apartment. Walking over he rang the doorbell but there was no answer so he tried it again. "Well this is rather anticlimactic, there's no one home."

"What do you want us to do?"

"Are your men in a position to hold this place?"

"Yes, we can stay as long as you like?"

"Then we wait. Do you smell that?" asked Romanov as he sniffed around the courtyard.

"Maybe it's the flowers in the garden?"

"No, birds of paradise are ornamental. How do expect to survive in this world? You need to use all your senses. There! Can't you smell that, it's the scent of cheap cigars. I smelt them once a long time ago. I was sent to Cuba. The weather there was very good much better than back home. Oh, the beaches and the girls. But I got volunteered with my brother to lead the revolution on the continent and let's say my limp today is a reminder of cheap cigars."

"I don't understand."

"Sometimes you can smell danger before you see it, and that's what's kept me alive, a lesson for you if you like. Do you have vodka in the vehicles?"

"Yes, of course."

"Pour it in the gas tank and bring me a scotch, single malt. Now we wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BUY MORE

It was late evening when Chuck ran out of the Buy More brushing by Big Mike with a large flat black case with a sticker on the side that read _Jeffster_ in his hand. Mike looked at the case and up at Bartowski but Chuck was in too much of a hurry to stop. Mike said something but Chuck's mind was elsewhere and he just kept on going with a singularity of purpose that was as determined as it was frightening.

"Morgan," said Big Mike, "what's up with that fool Bartowski?"

"Big I'd really like to talk to you but I've got to go."

"What? Are you going to abandon your friend in his hour of need? Boy, we at the Buy More leave no man behind."

"Abandon Chuck? What are you talking about?" Morgan was thinking that Big Mike ought to sign up for English as a second language.

"Didn't you see him just takeout of here with that case?"

"Yes," said Morgan but in his mind he was wondering how Big Mike knew Chuck had taken a RPG. There could only be one reason Big Mike had been a gang member in his youth, Hell's Devils and now he was a wanted fugitive married to his mother.

"Grimes are you listening to me," said Big Mike as Morgan came back to reality.

"Yeah, so Chuck had a case with him he's going on a home install. It got called in late."

"That fool ran off with a guitar. Didn't you see the _Jeffster_ sticker on the side? He's going to play in another one of those fool boy bands. The man's got a wife and child on the way he needs steady money like what we pay here at the Buy More. You need to sit him down and tell him to get his head on straight."

"Straight sure at twelve dollars an hour before taxes and by the way I put that sticker on the case as a joke."

"You did? Why would you do a fool thing like that?"

"I don't know seemed the thing to do at the time."

"See that's what's wrong with this country. People just don't know why they do stupid crap they just do it. What do you do when some fool comes up and says, 'let's jump off a bridge'. And what do you say? 'I don't know, seemed like the thing to do at the time.'"

"That's an interesting concept but I've got to go. I'm taking Alex and Vivian out tonight so…"

"That's a dangerous plan son. You'd best be careful."

"Dangerous? I know the French eat some strange things but I don't think it's dangerous."

"No, son you're missing my point. Too many hens in barnyard can be bad for the rooster."

"I think it's too many roosters in the hen house."

"No, too many hens and the rooster gets plucked. Take your Mamma for instance."

"Oh boy here we go," said Morgan as he rolled his eyes.

"Knowing that I've got your ma'am at home waiting for me makes me want to crow. I don't need any other hens. Just the thought makes me want to shake some feathers and flap some wings. What were we talking about right, your fool friend? Well, just make sure he doesn't end up joining those other two fools on tour. The world can't handle another one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OUTSIDE ECHO PARK

Chuck pulled up in a herder behind Casey's Crown Vic and flashed his lights then passed him the case.

"Casey, watch my back," said Chuck as he ran across the street.

"No," he said but Chuck was gone. "That fool is going to get himself killed. Sarah take this, I'm going after Chuck. "

"No. Casey I'll go, you stay here."

"We can argue about this all day but someone needs to cover from here so listen for once."

"You both go," said Mary shouldering the RPG. "This isn't the first time I've used one of these so go. I'll cover from here and stay with Hartley."

Chuck entered the courtyard and was immediately frisked. Then he walked over to the man sitting by the fountain with a bottle of scotch next to him and a glass in this hand. Chuck flashed.

"I assume you're waiting for me," said Chuck.

"Mr. Carmichael, I assume."

"Yes and you're Boris Romanov ex-KGB, FSB and now Captain in the Bratva."

"So you know me Mr. Carmichael of the CIA. Please sit with me and have a drink. You know we Russians love to drink and it's impolite to drink alone."

"Thanks for the invitation. I can only assume what you want to talk about."

"Mine is a simple peaceful mission. My Pakhan has asked me to tell you that he wishes to meet with you at our compound. My man here will give you the address."

"What guarantees does he give that once I'm in he'll let me out."

"You have his word. He considers you a vor. Do you know what that is?"

"A thief I believe if my Russian serves me correctly."

"That's what the word means but it's much more. I believe in the Italian Mafia they say a man of honor so you will be treated as such. That's why I'm here. He's very sorry about the other people that were sent that was an insult to you and we apologize."

"Very well, what does your Pakhan want to discuss. You know I can't give up the people in my care." Chuck didn't want to use their names because he wanted to see if Boris knew Hartley was Alexei.

"There will be a trial for Alexei and Frost for violating our codes."

"You mean the Vor v Zakone, 'the Thief inside the Law?' But I thought your brotherhood didn't follow the codes anymore and your Pakhan was a simple businessman?"

"Well he's trying to bring the young back into the brotherhood and he's using the code to do that so your friends are to be the first the laws are to be used against."

"You mean you're going to try them like in a People's Court."

"A bit harsh but yes, Pakhan is gathering his brigadiers to form the jury. If you like you can be their defense I see you know more about our ponyatiya then you let me believe."

"Yes, I know some of your notions as you call them but how can you send them to trial for them?"

"Alexei was a vor and accepted the Bratva so he is one of us and by violating them he must suffer the consequences if not then our ponyatiya or notions mean nothing."

"And what of Frost? Your ponyatiya says that women are like animals, cattle and their opinion can never be of significance."

"You're already arguing your case. That's good and you're right, but she followed Alexei and was his captain. However, if you argue that you might be able to save her."

"I won't let anyone hurt Frost, Boris. She's my mother." Chuck wanted to see Boris' reaction and he got it.

"Your mother! I didn't know, but that explains a lot." Boris said as he passed Chuck a glass. "Here drink with me. You know Mr. Carmichael I like you."

"Mr. Romanov," called one of his men ahead of a group escorting Casey and Sarah. "Mr. Romanov, we found these two outside carrying weapons."

"Bring them here then let them go. Don't worry Mrs. Carmichael your husband and I were just talking," Boris said as he kissed Sarah's hand.

"Chuck, what's going on," asked Casey.

"Mr. Romanov and I were just clearing the air for a future meeting with his boss."

"I know you," said Romanov to Casey, "the smell of cheap cigars and those shifty eyes. I remember seeing them in the jungles."

"Yeah, I remember you too Commie, and my cigars aren't cheap, but I wish my aim had been better that day."

"When you hunt you should stay down wind."

"You're lucky the wind changed or a leg shot would've been a head shot."

"Maybe but whatever it was destiny has brought us back together."

"Boris, John Casey is a friend," said Chuck.

"Thank you John Casey," said Boris as he grabbed the Big Guy and hugged him. He started to give him the Brezhnev kiss.

"Don't even try it or I'll finish my work."

"John, my injury got me retired and I moved on to more profitable enterprises. Then I met Natasha in the hospital and now I have three wonderful children. This is all thanks to you."

"Yeah, a regular NSA cupid there Big Guy," said Chuck. "I think you need a web page. We can call it Cupid's Hollow Point." Casey responded with a grunt and a look that could kill.

"Well, Mrs. Carmichael let me apologize for ruining your evening. My men informed me that you were expecting but they failed to mention how beautiful you are. That was a gross oversight on their part and one that I will correct."

"Thank you Mr. Romanov for the kind words."

"I must temper myself or your husband will kill me. I saw the look in his eye when my man brought you two here. It was the look that can put fear into the hearts of people like me. Mr. Carmichael…"

"Call me Chuck, Boris."

"Very good Chuck my men will be in touch with you about the time. You already have the location. Again, I apologize for all this."

"Maybe next time you and I can meet by ourselves," said Chuck as he handed Boris a card with his phone number.

"Yes, I would like that. Then I'll bring the time in person. Good evening," said Boris as he shook Chuck's hand then kissed Sarah's, and left taking his men with him.

"Way to go Chuck, you're now on a first name basis with a ruthless cold-blooded assassin."

"Not the first one John," Chuck said looking at Casey. "Okay I need to tell you two what I was just told before my mother and Hartley come over. First Boris knew me and who I am? He knew you were pregnant and other little details. How?"

"We've checked for bugs," said Casey "and we didn't find any but that doesn't mean there aren't any."

"Sweetie don't get paranoid it may just be they've been watching us. I mean it wouldn't take long to figure out I'm pregnant."

"Maybe but this with the messages on the Ghost net there is more I can feel it. My spidey senses have never lied to me before. I want you two to keep your eyes open. It is even more imperative than ever that no one person be left alone with them. Casey, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm going to have Vivian brought back here. I want Morgan and Alex to join us. It's the only way we'll have enough people to watch everyone."

"Chuck you know how I feel about Alex being involved in crap like this."

Sarah could feel the tension in the air and wanted to defuse it before something happened.  
"John, Chuck knows and if it weren't necessary he wouldn't ask."

"Truthfully I wish I'd never gotten us involved in this," said Chuck.

"But Sweetie she's your mother. She's family."

"You're my family both of you are. Family takes care of each other," said Chuck remembering what Ellie always told him about the Bartowskis which now sounded hollow.

"Curb the lady feelings your mother and Hartley are coming."

"Good we all need to talk about our day in court. Don't worry I'll explain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DOWNTOWN BURBANK OUTSIDE OF CHEZ JACQUES

It was late evening as a taxi pulled up outside one of the most exclusive French restaurants in Southern California. Moran, Alex and Vivian got out dressed in evening attire, Morgan with a tailless tux and bow tie. Alex and Vivian both had evening dresses on, Vivian's was cut low in the front and backless with a slit up the side. In comparison, Alex's dress looked like something a nun would wear while Vivian's looked like something a nun would wear if she had a bad habit.

"Wait here ladies," said Morgan motioning them to the bar. "I'll go check on our table."

"You know you're lucky," said Vivian sipping on a vodka martini, "to have a man in your life like Morgan."

"I know. He's wonderful. But it hasn't always been easy."

"At least you don't have your mother-in-law living with you twenty-four hours a day or a father who is constantly absent."

"Maybe I don't have mother-in-law problems but let me tell you about father problems." Alex went on to tell Vivian about Alex Coburn and her mother then the absent years followed by John Casey's resurrection in her life.

"Wow, maybe you're the only other person on the planet who can understand me." Vivian described Mary and Hartley's relationship to Alex.

"My father is seeing someone too, her name is Verbanski. Gertrude is her first name."

"I know of her from my brief role as head of Volkoff Industries. My 'adviser slash lawyer' Riley told me about her and her security company. Doesn't seem like the loving type."

"That's what I thought at first but the more I've watched the two of them together the more I can see how much they care for each other. I could've tried to separate them and keep my father for myself, but in the end I would've hurt him and our relationship; a relationship that was just beginning. There is no such thing as a time machine. The time we've lost is gone, the only thing I can do is try to hold on to what we've built in the present, and hope that it will grow in the future."

"You know I'm glad we had this time to chat."

"Me too," said Alex

"Ladies our table is ready. If you want to bring your drinks you can follow me." Morgan led the way with a woman under each arm a fantasy he had long dreamt about but never thought he'd fulfil. "I guess I can check this off my bucket list."

"Morgan, what did you say," asked Alex.''

"Oh nothing, I was saying we have to get a menu when we sit down."

"Didn't sound that way to me," said Vivian.

"Nor to me," replied Alex.

"Ladies, we're here. Let me get your chairs." Saved by the chair Morgan thought he really had to remember when his mouth was moving and when it wasn't.

"Your menus," said the waiter standing over the top of them. "Can I get you anything while you are deciding what to order?"

"I think some oysters on the half shell would be nice and maybe a Pinot Prosecco."

"Very good I'll have the maître serve you."

"Morgan this is great did you see who's here? This place is like a who's who for Hollywood. Over there are people from Warner brothers I heard them talking about doing a mini-series for that spy show you liked.

"Oh, the one with the guy and the computer," said Vivian.

"Yeah, I really liked it and I don't know why they ever cancelled it. Well that's NBC for you and they wonder why their ratings suck," said Morgan as the waiter came back.

"Sir…," said the man but Morgan cut him off.

"I'm sorry but we're not ready to order yet."

"No, I came to tell you that you've got a phone call at the bar from a Mr. Carmichael and he says he needs to talk with you that it's urgent."

"I'm sorry ladies but I'll be right back. Alex I'll take whatever you're having just no frogs or snails please. My good man please led the way." Morgan disappeared into the crowd of celebrities that were waiting to be seated.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

The stars were out now with a large full moon dominating the night sky. Chuck stood in the courtyard looking up searching for a falling star. But he got little solace from the heavens just a chill that he couldn't shake off, a feeling that he didn't want to put into words. As he stood there staring he suddenly felt warm familiar arms wrap around him and the scent of Sarah's perfume.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"I was thinking Love. Looking for something I can't find."

"Maybe I can help you if you let me." Chuck turned and kissed her.

"You already have," he said looking into those bottomless eyes. "Let's go back inside I need to call Morgan and have him bring Vivian here then I need to sit them down and talk about this trial that Boris spoke of."

"This court of thieves sounds so Victor Hugo, is it real?"

"Unfortunately it is and if they find them guilty they'll be sentenced death."

"What I don't understand is why did they try to kill them in Arizona? I mean why have a trial if the verdict has already been decided and a kill order has been released?"

"I don't know unless we have more than one player on the field or they were herded here knowing they'd come to us for help. I just don't know."

"Shush, don't worry," Sarah said seeing how all these questions were bothering Chuck. "Are you having trouble with the intersect?"

"I can't hid anything from you can I?"

"No and you shouldn't. I can see what this is doing to you, so tell me I want to help."

"I'm getting hundreds of scenarios in my head each one different and each pointing at one or all of them. It's like there are hundreds of televisions on at the same time and they're all tuned into different channels. It can be maddening."

"Is that why you're out here?"

"Yes, every time I look at one of them I flash and a different event plays out. I see Hartley I flash on Alexei then I turn to my Mom and I flash on Frost. I know when Vivian gets here I'll do the same."

"If you want why don't you go home and lie down maybe if you close your eyes it might be better. I'll bring you something to eat later on."

"Open or closed I don't think this is going to get better until this is done."

"Sweetie, it could just be stress. Remember what Dr. Dreyfus said this could just be the way the intersect works with your subconscious."

"That was before the governor and intersect 3.0 maybe you're right but I'm not going to get answers lying down. Let's go back into the fire."

"Are you sure you feel up to it?"

"Yes, I guess I needed to talk to you. The Chinese believe that the heavens give gifts to us. I think I've gotten the best gift I could ever receive when you came into my life."

"Mr. Carmichael keep talking like that and we'll end up in our apartment first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan put down the receiver and walked back to their table. The smells of the food permeated the air with the rich fragrances of spices, oils and essences. These reminded him of his short career as a Benihanna chef. Back to the table he said to himself as he almost got singed passing by a flambé.

"What did Chuck want," asked Alex, "that was so urgent?"

"We're all to go over to Echo Park to stay that includes you Vivian. You'll be moving back in with Chuck's Mom and your father. We'll be staying with Casey."

"Does he think that's necessary? I mean obviously he does but do I have to stay with Mary and my father," asked Vivian.

"I don't know we can work out accommodations when we get there. Just when were done we need to swing by the house and pick up stuff then head out. But first even a condemned man gets his last meal."

"Oh Morgan it's not that bad."

"Can you give us a summary of what's changed with the Bratva?"

"What's the Bratva?" asked Alex.

"The Russian mafia, it's like a brotherhood of sorts. Vivian, how did you know about the Bratva?"

"I must've overheard it. Besides they're the only people with the courage to challenge my father as head of Volkoff."

"They aren't challenging his rule. They want to prosecute him under their laws."

"That's ridiculous."

"Whatever it is Chuck is handling it. Let's eat what did you order for me?"

"Mary handles it, Chuck handles it. There was a time when my father handled everything himself and he didn't need people to handle his things for him."

"Vivian," said Morgan, "I don't want to bring up unpleasant memories especially over a wonderful truffle sauce but that was when your father was Alexei Volkoff and not a very nice man so in this case I think it's alright to have someone to handle things for you."

"Yes Vivian, Morgan's right. Part of the reason they're in this situation right now is because of the way your father handled his affairs."

"You're both right I was just thinking out loud. It's just like I was telling you Alex I can't get my father away from Chuck's Mom for an instant. Sometimes I wish she'd just go away."

"Have you tried to talk with her about how you feel?" asked Morgan making a mental note to speak to Chuck about Vivian.

"Talking to her and talking to that wall would get me the same results but at least the wall would stand there and listen."

"Does that mean you've talked to her?" asked Alex.

"We might have exchanged some opinions once or twice. She basically accused me of being a poor silly spoilt rich girl and I told her she was a hag living off my father."

"With an exchange like that it would be difficult to build a relationship."

"Not that I really want a relationship but we haven't really spoken since, at least about anything important.

"Well so much for serious conversation. Let's eat I'm hungry."

"Morgan," said Vivian, "you have to try the Pâté de Foie Gras. It's worth dying for."

"I'd need some oxygen-18 to appreciate it."

They finished their meal and Morgan left his tip impressing Alex. Afterwards they called a taxi to go home where they changed and packed before taking off again this time in a herder for Echo Park

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ECHO PARK

Chuck looked around the dining table at everyone sitting there. Vivian, who had just arrived, was sitting next to her father with Mary on his other side. Sarah took her place next to Chuck's side with Casey, Morgan and Alex standing in the kitchen over a pot of coffee.

"Vivian, you don't know but I talked with Boris Romanov today."

"The assassin? I've heard about him. He's got an old war injury, a limp I believe."

"Call it old," said Casey from the kitchen, "a little higher and it'd been permanent."

"Yes, him. Anyway he wanted to tell me his Pakhan will be here soon and he wants to meet with me to talk."

"Pakhan, you mean his boss. Russian is one of the languages that I know. What does this boss want? Morgan said something about a trial."

"Yes, and that brings me to the other thing I wanted to talk about. Boris mentioned that I would be allowed to be your defense council for the trial. But I need to know what they think you did? Has anyone got any idea?"

Mary and Hartley looked puzzled back and forth and just shrugged their shoulders without making a reply.

"Vivian," asked Chuck, "are you familiar with the Vor v Zaknone?"

"The thief inside the law, Riley mentioned something to me about it being divided into ideas or notions and that some of the Bratva follow them and some don't. I remember him saying that I would need a man to front our operations. I just thought that was his way of trying to get power."

"Do you know any of the ponyatiya?"

"If you need an interpreter," said Casey. "I've got Comrade AK-47 he speaks real good Russian one clip at a time."

"Casey, not helping," Chuck yelled back then turned to Vivian.

"I'm not sure. Nothing comes to mind. But isn't there something about being able to demand a trial and that a council can be established to resolve disputes. I think Riley did something like that for me when I took over Volkoff."

"Yes that's true and there's a rule that says the council has the authority to hand down a sentence and all the members of the brotherhood have an obligation to carry it out."

"What does this have to do with us?" asked Mary. "We haven't done anything to them."

"Mom you didn't have to do anything to them. Right Hartley, you or Alexei should have known these rules."

"What rules," asked Sarah.

"The one specific one that's going to get Hartley killed. A man who betrays his male friend due to a romantic affair is to be despised. Vory consider prison their true home. Home is for angels in heaven and the home for a Vor is prison. Don't you see Hartley you're free with my mother while all the people who worked with you and for you are in prison. The Brotherhood thinks you've turned snitch which is punishable by death."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN THE KITCHEN

"Casey," said Morgan. "I guess Alex and I will be staying in your guest bedroom."

"You guessed wrong. Alex is in the bedroom and you're on the couch and if you want I'll have that told to you in Russian by Comrade AK-47."

"No thanks that will be fine. Thanks for the hostility, I mean hospitality."

"Alex, why don't you go over to my place and go to sleep? Morgan and I have some things to do here first but we'll be over soon." Alex agreed and left.

"So Big Guy what do we have to do?"

"You have to wait until I'm sure she's asleep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK AT THE DINING TABLE

"I swear I didn't know about that one," said Vivian visible shocked. "What can my father do?"

"There was no reason for Riley to explain that one."

"No, Riley was as evil and conniving as Alexei, sorry Hartley," said Mary. "He probably realized that if Alexei ever got out of prison the brotherhood would kill him before he was could rebuild his power and eliminating me at the same time. Then he could control and manipulate you Vivian until he had all the power after which you would've had an accident."

"What an evil man," said Vivian, "and to think I trusted him."

"Don't be hard on yourself darling. All this is my fault. If I hadn't been so foolhardy into talking my best friend into helping me none of this would've happened."

"Hartley, don't beat yourself up over this either," said Mary. "What's done is done. My only regrets are those who are no longer with us."

"Charles, Sarah," said Hartley. "Someone once said that fools rush in where angels fear to tread and we were fools. Your father was a good man. He wanted to help people and that was his downfall. He helped me. Charles I can't let you do this. I won't have another Bartowski on my conscious, whatever the council decides I don't want you to interfere."

"No Dad, you can't give up," said Vivian.

"Darling I'm not giving up I'm being realistic."

"Then we'll be realistic together," said Mary. We've come too far for me to back out now and I'm not going down without a fight."

"Here, here," said Casey coming out of the kitchen. "I haven't spilled any commie blood in a while and my trigger finger is itching. I've got a full armory in Castle and some friends from Honduras who think the same way. I'll make our new friend Boris the black swan and he can take his curtain bow." Up until the Chuck had been silent observing the reactions of everyone around the table looking for tattletale clues.

"Well, first of all," Chuck started as he took Sarah's hand in his, "let's not jump to conclusions. I still have this meeting to go to. Once I meet with this boss then we can decide the best course of action. Hartley, no one is going to give you up and I appreciate the offer but we Bartowskis don't abandon our family or friends. My Dad never gave up and as you pointed out I am my father's son."

"Well, who wants ice cream?" asked Mary. "Sarah I bought some Rocky Road today at that place across from the store. John what's its name?"

"Orange, orange. Sarah knows it quite well she used to spend a lot of time there. I'd say it was like her second home. I bet she can name all the flavors of yoghurt they carry."

"Mary what John is trying to say is that it used to be my cover job. Used to being the operative words while others are still in green polyester and technically working for…"

"Sarah don't say it," pleaded Morgan standing next to Casey.

"Sure I'd love some. Let me help you and we can serve it together."

"We all got to work for someone Big Guy," said Chuck as he patted Casey on the shoulder. "It could be worse but a career in polyester isn't that bad."

"Casey," said Morgan, "You know over at Large mart they sell skin moisturizer in bulk for sensitive skin."

"Grimes, remember where you thought you were sleeping tonight."

"Hey Casey, don't be like that. Come on man. You can't do that to me."

"Sorry I don't want any fleas or other parasites in my place. Besides you snore like a chainsaw."

"I do not I want you to know. Do I Chuck? Chuck, do I?"

"Don't worry little Buddy I'll hook you up. I've got the perfect place for you."

"So I can stay with you and Sarah?" Morgan was worried that Chuck would put him up in the nursery. He could just see himself with a bonnet and diapers on in the playpen.

"No," said Chuck. Phew thought Morgan saved from complete and total humiliation.

"Hey Mom, can Morgan crash on the couch here? Casey threw him out, because he snores too loud."

"You were worried there for a bit that you'd end up in the playpen, weren't you," said Casey with a smile.

"John Casey stay out of my head."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NEXT DAY AT CASTLE

Chuck was back looking over the data he had previously pulled off the Ghost net and the new data he had just received. Comparing ip addresses and server log records as he tried to decipher and understand all the information he had when his phone rang. Sarah was in the armory when it rang she immediately laid down the weapon she had in her hand and went to Chuck. When she got to the server room where he was she found him in a conversation.

"Okay, I know the place. … It's good for me. … I've eaten there before and it's alright. … No I'm just not a fan of French fries but the burgers are good. … No, I'll be the only person you'll be meeting with. I'm not going to bring them out where a sniper can take them out. … I understand your giving your word but they were already shot at so I can't risk … It wasn't your people. … I don't think it was mine but in any case I can't risk it. You can understand that would be all we need either you or I getting shot by a third party. Then a war would break out. … Yes I agree both yours and mine. … Okay at six. I'll see you then doh vstrey-cheh."

"You know there's no way I'm going to let you go by yourself," said Sarah as she walked in where Chuck was.

"Well if that's the case you want to share a cheeseburger with me extra pickles."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1800 INSIDE A SURVEILLANCE VAN OUTSIDE OF IN-N-OUT BURBANK

"Okay Casey eyes on us. I don't expect anything since nothing happen the last time. We're both wired so you'll be able to hear us."

"I don't know why you didn't bring Mama B. we could've used the extra gun."

"Yeah, but I don't want to start a fire fight with my pregnant wife inside my mother in the past hasn't shown the best discretion."

"Sweetie remember who you're talking to."

"I know and that worries me but what worries me even more is that we left those three at home with Alex and Morgan."

"Chuck there here," said Sarah as the same three SUVs pulled up and Boris' men got out. They watched the black dressed men secure the area then Boris limped out.

"You know I could put a limp in the other leg and make him like a penguin." Chuck gave Casey a look. "I'm just saying."

Chuck and Sarah got out of the van and made their way to big neon yellow arrow.

"Chuck," said Casey in his earpiece, "get me two four by fours and a vanilla milkshake."

"Roger that."

"Oh I see you brought your wife," said Boris, "what a lovely surprise. I thought you were going to come alone?"

"Can we cut to the chase? You're in a hurry and so am I to finish this thing."

"Very well, Pakhan wants to meet with you tomorrow in the consulate compound say around noon."

"Why the change in location? I'm no Gary Cooper. I'm going to need guarantees or he can come here and we can meet."

"That's impossible Pakhan has too many enemies and in the consulate compound he feels safe. This is what he is willing to offer. You will not be searched and you can bring a weapon. After your meeting he will take you straight into the council."

"How is this supposed to work? Am I supposed to go before the council and plead their case?"

"You will start this with Pakhan and you will go before the council. They will vote and find them guilty."

"Another commie kangaroo court," said Casey in Chuck's mic.

"I'm sorry but tomorrow you won't be allowed to bring your wife. A woman cannot be allowed to come before the council it's not proper and everyone this must be done right."

"You're telling me I can't come," said Sarah, "when you've obviously already decided the verdict and talk about needing to look proper or that it needs to be done right. This all sounds like a waste of time."

"Sarah," whispered Chuck, "what about discretion? Boris you have to excuse my wife she doesn't take being sidelined easily but okay I'll be there tomorrow."

"Chuck you can't," said Sarah.

"Listen to her Chuck" he heard in his earpiece.

"Then it's set be outside the consulate and you'll be escorted in." Boris got up, "let's leave we're done here," and left. Sarah was mad at Chuck but didn't want to argue so she got up and went back to the van.

"Chuck that was about the stupidest move you've made so far. If something happens we're not going to be able to go inside. They'll probably jam our communications equipment so once you go inside you'll be on your own."

"I got take-away for everyone," said Chuck.

"You think this is something funny? People have died for less." said Sarah trying to choose her words. She didn't want to explode but it was becoming hard not to.

"Casey can you hold off eating for a little bit longer I need to go by the CIA clinic and get a shot."

"What you afraid of catching the red plague? I'd say it's a little too late for that. But if you want a shot I've got a Sig I can help you out with."

"No Casey we can use my Smith and Wesson," said Sarah.

"Why not Sarah my mother shot me why shouldn't you?" Chuck wished he could swallow back what he said but the words just came out and he could tell he hurt her. "Listen, I'm sorry please let me explain. I've got a plan maybe not a very good one but I've got a plan. Sarah, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." But she was still angry and sat in the back without saying a word. This must be what Siberian winds feel like, Chuck thought to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

After leaving the CIA clinic the three drove back to Echo Park in silence. Chuck wasn't feeling very well not just from the injection that he had just gotten but also from the fact that he had done what he had said he would never do, hurt Sarah. Casey could feel the cold in the van as he drove and being the newly named NSA Cupid decided enough was enough.

"Okay, you two will you stop this," said Casey with the tact of an elephant in a china shop. "Sarah it's not a half bad plan."

"It's one that's going to get him killed."

"No one is going to get killed if everything works out. Yes, there are risks but there are risks to everything."

"You know what they say about putting your hand in a snake pit."

"Sarah, I get it you're mad at me but there's more to your anger than this stupid plan. You heard Boris I can't bring you but I wouldn't even if I could."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I know and I'm not saying you should but at some point we need to look at reality. You're carrying our child and we need to look out for her."

"There you go again with her. We still don't know if it's a boy or a girl."

"Sarah what I'm saying is that things will have to change and I don't want us to become my parents."

"I don't either but I don't want a role reversal either."

There was a long period of silence before Chuck waded back out into the waters of their trouble.

"There is something else too isn't there. You're mad at me about what I said about you and my mother."

"Yes and no, I mean I understand why you said it and I shouldn't have made the joke about the gun. But Chuck, I've hurt you so much in the past. I was wondering if what you said was what you really felt but never said before."

"I'm sorry but I don't understand."

"Sweetie, I know I hurt you. It's like what I was talking to Alex about. You remember the SMS thing and how she kept bringing it up with Morgan. I asked her if she really forgave him or just said she did."

"So when I said that you ought to shoot me because my mother did you thought I was really talking about what, the times I told you to forget about the past?"

"Yes, I was wondering if this was just some sort of slip and you were finally saying what you felt. I can understand if that was the case I've done so many things I regret. I wonder how you can forgive me."

"Sarah, Love, no that never was my intention. I was stupid and insensitive. I love you. I have loved you since the day you came in the Buy More to have you phone repaired. From the first time I laid my eyes on you. Sure we've had our ups and downs every couple does but if there's one constant that is I love you Sarah Walker." Chuck pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"Chuck, you're burning up."

"I'm close to you."

"No," She said as she felt his forehead. "You're running a high fever."

"My plan is working already but I could use a couple asprin. Do we have any in the med kit?"

"I'm glad you ladies made up. We're here. Perry Mason you'd better get some sleep or tomorrow you'll pass out in court."

"First things first bring Hartley and my Mom to our place but leave Vivian with Morgan and Alex. I don't want her to know about this."

"Sweetie that's a little cruel don't you think?" She felt his head, "your fever is really high. You need to get to bed."

"And I will after I've talked with those two. Casey I don't need to tell you that your part in this is essential if it's to work."

"You're right you don't. This is not my first time at doing this so I'll make it work even if I have to shot him myself."

Sarah helped Chuck into their apartment and brought him some cold water. He was sitting at the kitchen table when Mary and Hartley came in.

"Charles you look terrible," said Hartley. Mary went to him and felt his forehead the same way Sarah had done.

"Chuck, you've got a fever. Why aren't you in bed?" Mary gave a glance at Sarah.

"You need to ask him," she replied.

"Mom I did this for you. I gave myself malaria." Chuck went on to explain his plan in detail as he tried to stay hydrated.

"Of all the idiot plans, I've done or heard about," said Mary, "this takes the cake. Chuck you've got so many variables going on that if only one fails to fall into place the whole thing goes to crap."

"Mary, you're talking like a mother," said Hartley. "Chuck's plan is brilliant. I have to say you're better than your father and he was an exceptional man."

"Yes and his father's dead," Mary stopped like she was just in that moment understood what she said and started to cry. Chuck knew this was coming and he half expected it. He got up and in his feverish state went to her. Everyone just stood still immobile, embarrassed not knowing what to say or do. Chuck put his arms around his mother and held her tight.

"Go ahead and cry. Don't you think it's about time," he said and she did. Years and years of tears fell drenching his shoulder but Chuck didn't care. He knew she needed him, and he was there for her. Sarah stood next to them and he motioned for her to come join them. Chuck brought Sarah into his circle of life and love. "Mom, I have to confess something," he whispered to her. "I know."

"You know," she said looking up at him with her eyes still filled with tears and mascara running down her cheeks.

"I really need to lie down," Chuck said feeling a little light headed. "Love, I'm going to bed can you see to our guests."

"Mary, what did Chuck mean about he knew? He knew what?"

"You need to ask him," she said as she dried her eyes, "but please don't ask until after tomorrow, please just one more day and once you find out I hope you don't think less of me."

Sarah and Casey exchanged looks now both their spidey senses were tingling. They waited until Mary and Hartley left before talking.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Casey.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out. I'll do as she asked. One day won't hurt and with everything we've got to do for tomorrow there's no time but I will find out."

"You don't think she's the mole." Casey had said it that was what they both were thinking.

"I hope for Chuck's sake she's not but no I don't think so. Maybe Hartley?"

"Alexei Volkoff that would make sense but if it's him then tomorrow's plan is already doomed. Let's stop playing Clue or we'll be here all night and I've got too much to get ready."

"I've got to go tuck in my husband," said Sarah. "Casey can you see myself out?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NEXT DAY OUTSIDE THE RUSSIAN COMPOUND

Team Bartowski pulled up in two surveillance vans and Sarah drove her Lotus. She had already gone over the satellite feeds of the compound and calculated weak points in the perimeter if she were forced to make an incursion. Chuck got out of her Lotus and walked up to Casey's van.

"You're looking a bit better today than last night."

"How are we doing with the thermal scan? I hope this wasn't for nothing I feel like crap."

"Good you're running hotter than anyone else so if they jam our coms I can track you throughout the complex."

"Do you have that other thing I asked for?"

"Here let me introduce you to Comrade Markov - Pistolet Makarova, a 9mm semi-automatic like it's big brother the AK-47 simplicity in design with few moving parts, economical, ease to manufacture and reasonable stopping power. You know if it's one thing commies know how to do that is manufacture good firearms."

"I'll let the NRA know," said Chuck. "Okay it's show time. Take care of everyone for me Casey I'm counting on you."

"Roger that."

"Chuck you watch yourself in there," said Mary. "Did you put on your vest?" Chuck didn't listen he went over to Sarah. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Shush, don't worry I'll be back soon and after we're done I'll take you to Chez Jacque for dinner."

"The only place I'm going to take you is to bed and that's for you to rest. Your fever still hasn't broken. I know they said that they didn't give you a live parasite but you need to get better and I wouldn't be a good wife if I didn't take proper care of you."

"I guess I'm not a very good patient."

"Shut up and kiss me." They kissed and then he ran across the road towards the entrance to the compound.

"Hey, Chuck," yelled Morgan but he was already gone. "I wanted to wish him good luck."

"Grimes what were you and Alex doing in the van all alone. If I use the IR scanner on you there better not be any hotspots where there oughtn't be."

"Vivian," said Sarah, "why don't you wait in my Lotus it might be more comfortable than the van and if you want you can listen to music to pass the time."

"Are you sure I don't want to be a bother?" Vivian got out of the van and into the car.

Chuck walked across the street and up to a walled in compound that screamed Socialism. All that was missing was a big hammer and sickle then there would've been no doubt.

"Casey, can you hear me?" said Chuck into his watch. "I'm going to leave my mic on so you can hear me up until they jam my signal."

"Roger that and good luck in there."

Chuck walked up to the guard house and was challenged by two men carrying AK-47s. As long as they we on consular property no one could do anything, which like in Dante's inferno 'abandon you who enter here' should've been written across the entrance.

"Charles Carmichael. I believe I'm expected." The guard touched his ear as he received a sudden call and the man waved Chuck in with the barrel of his gun. Once past the check point he was greeted by a tall man in his late thirties dressed in a dark suit.

"The sun is awfully bright," said Chuck.

"Yes, much brighter than back in Russia. Can you follow me Mr. Carmichael?"

"Casey did you hear that? Chuck just flashed. Chuck, did you flash?"

"Yes, I'd be happy to." Chuck began to speak to the man in Russian, "But you know my name what's yours?"

"Stefan Trotski, your Russian is very good. Please Pakhan is waiting inside." They entered the complex through two very large doors then down a stark corridor that ended at an elevator. Trotski put a key into a pad and turned it then the doors opened. When they got inside Chuck heard static in his ear piece his comms were down. Like it or not he knew he was now on his own. He could only imagine what all this was doing to Sarah but he had dealt the cards and now he had to play his hand.

"Pakhan is right through those doors," said Trotski. Chuck pulled the man abruptly towards him and whispered in his ear. Terror came across the man's face as he stared back at Chuck.

"You work with me and I'll get you home to your family. Now led the way and pull yourself together." Trotski took a deep breath before knocking.

"Pakhan your guest is here," he said as he gave Chuck a quick glance. Pakhan was a tall muscular man in his late fifties with hardened eyes.

"Come in. Can I offer you something?" the man asked as he stepped over to a bar.

"No, I'm fine. I have a small cold so I really shouldn't." Chuck looked around the room trying to see something he could flash on. It was a nice room with wooden panel walls and fake marble floor. There was a rather imposing desk set off to one side. In the middle of the wall was a map of Russia and a Russian flag next to it but on the desk was a small soviet flag. Probably a memento of better days for someone but Chuck didn't think for Pukhan because he could see the partial tattoos from under his cuffs, the type of tattoos that prisoners got in the gulags. He told himself he was in a cage with a tiger and he could easily become prey if he wasn't careful.

"One small scotch won't hurt and I don't want to drink alone. I hear it's the best medicine for a cold."

"What is it with scotch and you Russians? I had this whole preconceived notion about you guys and vodka."

"You're talking about Boris. He's the one who got me drinking scotch. He told me that if I wanted to be a 'businessman' in the west I had to drink like you. I have to admit that I have acquired a taste for it now. Vodka for me tastes like gasoline."

"I bet it was difficult to get good Vodka in the gulag."

"How did you know? Oh the tattoos. Yes, we Vory usually have passed some time there. It's almost a rite of passage. So here drink up and let's talk before the trial."

"I don't know what you expect from me," said Chuck as he took a sip. "This is actually very good."

"I'm glad you like it. I'll have Trotski give you a bottle when you leave. I think we both can agree that Alexei is not a very nice person."

"I would have to agree that he wasn't very nice, but as you know both he and my mother are under my protection. It would be bad business if I just turned them over to you."

"Ah your mother, Boris told me about her too and if I could offer her a way out of this unpleasant situation."

"I'm listening," said Chuck.

"Good, let's sit here and talk." Pakhan invited him to sit on one of the leather chairs he had arranged in a circle in front of his desk. "I knew you were a reasonable man from the way Boris described you. He also told me about your wife. This is your first child, isn't it?"

"Yes, and I wouldn't take kindly to anyone threatening her or our child."

"There I see it too. Boris told me about that look you get when someone talks about your family. He's right. I've seen that look before."

"Really," said Chuck as he took another sip. With the malaria the alcohol was making him a little dizzy but he pushed on.

"Yes, that was the look I saw on a man who tried to shove a shiv in me one night. He almost killed me before I got the better of him. You tend to remember details when something like that happens to you like the smell of your own blood."

"So let's hear your deal," Chuck wasn't sure if the man was trying to impress him or scare him so he decided his best course of action was indifference.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OUTSIDE IN THE VAN

"Chuck can you hear me? Chuck come in. Sarah we've lost him. He's on his own now."

"I've still got him on the IR scan from the satellite." Casey came over and looked at the monitor. "See he's here. He's the bright red blip and the others are light red."

"You know I'm going to remember his nifty trick for future reference. But I'll never tell him."

"I wonder how he's feeling."

"Don't worry, Chuck's got a good plan and if anyone can pull this off it's him." Suddenly the van door opened up and Mary jumped in.

"What have I missed?"

"Shouldn't you be with the rest in the other van?" Casey was thinking about everything that had been said and wondering who he could trust.

"John you expect me to sit on my hands while my son risks his life for us. If you think that you don't know me very well." That was the heart of Casey's situation he wasn't sure he really knew any of them.

"I know you guys have a secret that only you and Chuck know." Sarah was feed up. Her husband was risking his life for people she wasn't sure desired it.

"Please this isn't the time now." Mary was saying when a motorcade suddenly came rolling down the street and hung a left driving straight into the compound.

"Sarah, look alive," yelled Casey. "I'm bringing up satellite feed. Let's see if we can get facial recognition on these people. Crap, there driving straight into an underground parking lot."

"I've got Chuck on the IR, he's on the move. They all seem to be converging. Do you have the schematics?"

"Yeah, I'm putting down an overlay. There he's in a conference room. If Chuck were here he'd be able to hack into the video feed and we'd have eyes and ears in there. Just think of the intel, we'd have names and faces of the Bratva's who's who."

"I bet the FSB would go crazy for information like that," added Mary.

"And our Chuck is in there all alone," said Sarah as she took Mary's hands.

"Don't worry Chuck's got a plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OUTSIDE OF THE COUNCIL

Chuck walked back down the corridor with Trotski and Bakhan. Their silence was solemn and appropriate for the verdict. Chuck didn't remember the hallway being so long and barren as it did now. The malaria was really starting to kick his butt; however, it was a necessary evil. Not only did it allow Sarah to track him but it gave him the appearance he needed to sell his act. They came to the exit from the compound building.

"I stop here," said Bakhan, "but I'm sending Trotski with you to make confirmation. He says yes and the deal is made."

"I need to speak with my people first or I can't be responsible for their actions."

"Very well," Bakhan spoke into a radio and it was done.

"Casey, Sarah can you hear me?" Chuck asked.

"Yes Roger that Sarah's with me. Is everything alright?"

"As best as can be helped I need for you and Morgan to bring Alexei out into the middle of the road."

"Chuck are you sure?"

"Just do it." Casey walked back with Mary to get Hartley from Sarah's Lotus.

"Hartley, you need to come with us," said Mary. Vivian noticed a strange tone in Mary's voice a quiver she had never heard before almost a note of fright.

"Darling Vivian, I've never been much of a father and I just wanted to tell you once and for all that I love you."

"I don't understand where are you going? What's going on? Will someone tell me?" Vivian tried to get out but Sarah locked the doors.

Chuck walked out of the compound with Trotski by his side and they met Hartley in the middle of the street with Casey and Mary on one side with Morgan and Sarah on the other.

"Chuck what's the commie doing here?"

"He's my witness," said Chuck and as he spoke he drew the Markova he had in his holster firing one shot into Hartley's heart. The only reaction Hartley made was trying to raise his arms. "There the deal is sealed check him for the kill." As Trotski bent down over Hartley, Casey went for his gun.

"No John," said Chuck as he pointed his weapon at him.

'What's this?" hissed Casey.

"A blood deal - Hartley's life for my mother's."

"Okay, it's done." Trotski turned around and nodded to the cameras then shook Chuck's hand. "Remember," he said before walking back into the compound.

"Morgan, Casey we need to get Hartley's body out of here. Where's Vivian?"

"I left her in my car," said Sarah but when they got to it they found a broken window and Vivian gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

AFTERMATH

Everything that happened immediately after the shooting was so surreal. Morgan and Casey loaded Hartley's bloody body in the back of one of the vans. Morgan sped off with Mary and the remains to Castle. Chuck and Sarah ran to her Lotus to find the window broken and Vivian gone. Hearing the sounds of sirens they realized they had no time to look for her.

"Chuck ride with me," yelled Casey. "Sarah meet us at Echo Park come on we've got to go now."

"Sweetie go with Casey I'll beat you there." Chuck was now feeling like a zombie and just felt like taking orders.

"That was close," said Casey as cop cars passed them coming in the opposite direction but without any hard evidence they would soon be called off and the incident chalked up as a prank.

Arriving at Echo Park Chuck and Casey found Sarah waiting in the courtyard. "I'll just wait here," said Chuck as he sat by the fountain.

"I'll be right back," said Casey. "I'll get my stash of African Snake herbs and we can be on our way."

"Sweetie, how do you feel?"

"I think better now that it's over."

"Over," yelled Vivian as she entered Echo Park with a pistol in her hand pointed at Chuck. "It's not over and I'll make you feel better."

"Put the gun down," yelled Sarah as she drew her pistol on Vivian.

"Listen to her sister," said Casey with his Sig at the ready. "This can get real messy, real fast if you don't listen."

"Everyone just calm down," said Chuck slowly and calmly. "Sarah, Casey put your guns away. Put them away now!"

"Her first," said Sarah as she gesticulated with her weapon.

"Vivian isn't going to shoot anyone."

"Yes, I am and I'm going to start with you. You killed my father. How could you? You promised and all those words about family? What were they lies? Maybe Riley was right."

"If you're going to shoot someone over your father you should start with yourself," said Chuck as he got up and walked towards her.

"Get back, I'll shoot."

"Vivian, I know. I know everything," he said as he continued to walk closer until she had her gun touching his chest. "You know if you're going to shoot someone you need to take the safety off."

"What?" She turned the gun sideways to check and in that moment Chuck took it away from her tossing it back to Sarah. Vivian tried to fight him but he just wrapped his arms around her as she thrashed until she just broke down crying.

"Now, maybe we can talk," he said taking her to the fountain. "Here sit. Vivian I'll sit next to you. Sarah, Love can you sit on my other side I feel a little light headed."

"I'll get those snake herbs," said Casey.

"So you know everything," said Vivian. "You must hate me. I never meant for this to happen. I didn't know. Oh God, what have I done." Chuck let her cry on his shoulder.

"Love makes us do desperate things sometimes," he said as he reached over for Sarah's hand. "I know you're the mole. Some things I've guessed so if I'm wrong correct me. That tracking device used by the GIA was a Volkoff leftover, right?" Vivian nodded. "Riley taught you how to use the Ghost net and probably put you in touch with Pukhan. Pukhan not Riley was supposed to be your front man to run Volkoff.

"Yes, but my father liquidated it."

"And that pissed off Pakhan, who saw his dream vanish. But you didn't know how angry he was. He probably guessed how you felt about my mother and came to you with this idea to separate the two of them. Am I close?" She nodded staring down at the ground. "So you feed him intel and he arranged this show today to assert his power over the Bratva. You played right into his hand."

"Everything you said is right. He told me that there would be this trial and that he would see that the two of them would be forced to separate and I would have my father all to myself. It sounds so selfish now and what did I do, I got my father killed. What kind of daughter am I?"

"Come with us to Castle. I've something to show you. Casey you got that medicine I really need something."

"Stop your whining I got it. Let's roll."

They got back in the van and drove off heading back out to the loop and then took the exit off the freeway. Before long they were pulling up in front of the Buy More.

"Sweetie, you're burning up and I don't like the way you look."

"Just a little longer then we can go home. Maybe we can stop by Lou's and get some soup. I heard from Morgan that she added it to the menu to go with her sandwiches."

"I guess she's trying to keep up with Subway."

Big Mike met Chuck coming in with the rest of the gang and looked Chuck over head to toe with his black suit, bow tie and Markov still in the holster.

"Morgan," said Big Mike, "your friend is looking a little green around the gills."

"Yeah, he isn't feeling well."

"We don't need him coming in here and infecting the rest of us. The only fever I want is the one I've got for your mamma. You fools doing dress up or something?"

"What do you mean? Oh you mean like role playing. Yeah we do that sometimes."

"Well, tell Bartowski he needs to do that on his own time. Who's the fool supposed to be some secret agent or something? James Bond Bartowski. Now if there's a secret agent here it's that new owner Charles Carmichael. Man bought the place and has never set foot in it."

"Yeah right Big Mike spies here at the Buy More. Can you image Lester and Jeff as spies?"

"Maybe, that Lester was a sneaky little guy. Never trusted him and the other one hears phones ring when there ain't none. Well, I got to go spy."

"Spy on what?"

"I got to go spy on what your mamma got cooking for me. Maybe we'll do a little role play ourselves - bad cop and crook. She can frisk me."

"I'm leaving," said Morgan as he walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DOWN BELOW IN CASTLE

Chuck had everyone assemble around the conference table. He wanted to talk to them before they called General Beckman to inform her of the day's events. Mary sat across the table from Vivian and Sarah next to Chuck while Casey stood at his usual post next to the armory.

"Mary, I have something I need to confess," said Vivian as the tears came back. She told her everything she had done and the why she did it but her confession didn't help her with the weight of her guilt.

"It's alright," said Mary as she reached over and took Vivian's hands.

"Yes, it's alright," said Chuck, "because my mother already knew your plans. Hartley, you can come out now." Hartley walked in the room from the back holding a compress on his chest.

"But how? I saw you get shoot? The other man confirmed you were dead. I saw you die."

"I think Chuck should explain," said Hartley. "It was his plan."

"But you let me think my father was dead, to make me confess?"

"No, I already knew. I needed you to react, well like you did, so that I could sell it. Now remember what you saw. Casey put a metal plate under your father's shirt along with a blood bag and a small charge with a fuse that detonated by a pull wire. I shot your father with a blank and when he raised his arms he pulled the detonator cord. The explosion was the same as being shot so from the video cameras it looked real."

"But the man confirmed my father was dead?"

"Let's just say he's a friend I can't get into him with you. Now let's address the ghost that's here in this room with us."

"Do we have too," asked Mary looking at Hartley.

"Mary dear, it's for the best. Let's get this out in the open."

Sarah looked over at Casey who replied with a grunt which translated to I haven't got a clue.

"As I said mother and I think Hartley knew what Vivian was up to. You probably found that tracking device months ago. Then you were probably told or you asked one of your former associates when you were Frost about postings on the Ghost net. I suppose it wasn't difficult once you figured what was going on to put a virus on Vivian's computer so that as she typed on the keyboard a copy was sent to you." Mary didn't say anything but looked down at the table.

"But she had good reason," said Hartley always the gentleman.

"I know said Chuck. Mom I know."

"But the attack on them," said Sarah feeling confused.

"Freelancers," replied Chuck. "I believed Boris and Pakhan when they denied responsibility. It wasn't in their interest, but now that the council's ruling has been carried out all that's over. However, we still haven't addressed the ghost. The why, that you two allowed this to take place."

"I don't understand Chuck," said Sarah as she put her hand on his head. "Love, you're on fire. Casey."

"I'm on it," he went to brew his herbs but opened the mic he wanted to hear Chuck's conclusion this was better that watching Murder She Wrote.

"Listen before I continue I want to tell all of you I don't blame you. Vivian I do understand why you did what you did even though it was wrong. You see my mother and your father never could have had a relationship there were always my father's memories in between them. They knew about your plot so they let it play out because deep down my mother and your father weren't sure my Dad was dead. Sarah," said Chuck turning to her, "Remember my father always came back when we needed him. That's what they thought too so if the need arose and the threat great enough he would be forced to return."

"But he didn't," said Mary playing with a pen.

"No he didn't."

"It's just not fair after all these years and what? Nothing," said Mary as she started to well up and cry. Chuck got up, how he wasn't sure his legs didn't feel too stable, but he did and he went to her. "I don't have a grave to visit. I don't know what came of him. I just know he looked and looked for me until he couldn't look anymore. I've tried to go on but I can't. I just can't." Chuck put his arms around her as she sat at the table.

"You see Vivian, your father has been helping my mother cope with her lose. I guess you feel guilty too about my father judging from everything you've said about him."

"Yes, I caused this because I wanted to get ahead in the MI6. Power, greed were my downfall and now I have to leave your mother. Charles take care of her, she needs you."

"But they think you're dead," said Vivian, "you can still stay together."

"No they can't," said Sarah. "The Bratva have people everywhere and they know Mary is alive. It wouldn't be difficult for them to check up on her and find your father. Then they would make sure that the job was finished and both would be dead. You realize you're going to have to get some plastic surgery done?"

"Yes, but we're in Hollywood that won't be difficult. Vivian, we need to go."

"I'm not under arrest? After everything I've done?"

"Vivian if I arrested you then I'd have to arrest these two also so no just go and don't take this the wrong way but I hope we never meet each other again." Vivian and Hartley got up and said their goodbyes before they left. Casey put down in front of Chuck the medicine he brewed.

"You've got to drink it all." Chuck looked down into this black liquid with pieces of what looked like bark floating in it.

"Casey it smells vile. I hope it tastes better," so he held his noise and bottoms up then began gagging and coughing. "That has got to be the worst tasting thing I've ever had."

"Don't worry, in a few days you'll thank me."

"Sweetie, why don't you let me take you home?"

"Let, me brief Beckman then we can go."

"Mary, you're coming with us. I'll need you to help me take care of Chuck."

"But after…"

"Nothing you're coming with us after all family is family."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A WEEK LATER AT ECHO PARK

Chuck and Sarah are sitting on their sofa. Chuck was in need of cuddling so he was lying with his head in Sarah's lap as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Beckman called today while you were out. She said that the whole Russian Bratva organization was taken down today and that the FSB sent their thanks."

"They should thank Trotski or Mikhailovich, his real name. He was their mole I flashed on."

"Well you did help extract him."

"All I did was flash on the members of the council and filed a report with Beckman and the FSB in the spirit of cooperation."

"Yeah, and that was a hard pill for Casey to swallow. But you helped get Mikhailovich out and back to his family. I'm proud of you."

"The man had been away from his wife and children for five years trying to get close to those people to take them down. All I did was to speed up the process. I'm just glad everything worked out. I should visit Pakhan in prison he still owes me a bottle of scotch."

"I wouldn't recommend that if I were you and if you did try I'd have to break your leg.

"Oh Ellie called today to say that Mom arrived."

"She could've stayed longer with us if she'd wanted."

"I told her but she wanted to see Clara and I think there are still too many memories for her here, but she said she'd be back for Thanksgiving or when our baby is born whichever comes first."

"I can't help feeling a little sad for your Mom. She held out hope all the way to the end. I can understand how she must feel I think I would do the same."

"Me too but there's something I haven't told anyone and something I definitely not going to tell my Mom. Remember when I broke into the vault under Langley."

"Yes and you almost got dropped into a black site over that. We don't want to repeat that."

"No, don't worry I won't do that again. Well while I was accessing your record I also looked at Orion's. My father covered his electronic trail but the agency moved it all over to paper."

"Chuck if they find out you did that you'll be in big trouble, the bullet in the head kind. This is serious. Why haven't you told me about this?"

"Because of the way you're reacting now and I wanted to protect you."

"Okay, I understand but what did you find?"

"Nothing really but there was one odd thing he's listed as being active."

"What does that mean? Are you going to try and find out?"

"No, if my father is alive he can find us. As far as I'm concerned I've got my family right here."

"Mr. Bartowski let's take this conversation into the bedroom."

"Conversation?"

"There are a lot of ways people can communicate," Sarah said as she kissed him.

THE FOLLOWING MONTH

Chuck was sitting at the conference table staring into a cup of coffee not knowing what to do next. He had gotten caught up on all his mission logs and reports, the tedious part of bureaucracy. He often wondered how spies stayed clandestine when you needed a receipt for everything over twenty-five dollars or there would be no reimbursement. How many spies went rogue just so they wouldn't have to file a travel claim? But what Chuck was feeling today was boredom. He anticipated maintenance on the mainframe which took all the computers off line so until that was done he had nothing to do except recall Sarah's departure.

"Sweetie, it'll only be three days," Sarah said. "I've got to take Alex to Pendleton for her small arms qualifications."

"Can't she do it here? I mean I don't want to be one of those guys but Morgan could get worried."

"Morgan shouldn't get worried because there's nothing to worry about. The range in Castle isn't up to standard and this is the only way to get it put in her record. Besides I want to get information on becoming a PMI. I've asked Casey but he keeps giving me the run around. It's something I could do after the baby is born and I'm good at."

"Okay, but just hurry back. It might be only three days but it'll be three days I'll miss you."

"I know and I feel the same but it can't be helped. Call me."

"Do you even have to ask," Chuck said then picking up his phone he called her. "Aren't you going to answer?"

"Yes," she said as she answered.

"I miss you." That was two nights ago and for two nights he hadn't slept. Sitting there half dozing he lifted his mug to his mouth and the steam reached up caressing his face.

"Sarah," he said out loud just one more day, just one more day he repeated to himself. As he was about to take a drink suddenly a realization struck him like a lightning bolt.

"Where's Casey?" Looking at his watch it was going on eleven and no Casey. Casey was never late. Casey was even born early. The only time he remembered Casey being late gun fire and explosions were involved. So he picked up his phone and speed dialed John's number.

"This is John Casey," his voice mail kicked in. "I can't come to the phone now because I'm in the middle of rodent control so at the sound of the tone don't bother to leave a message."

"Where's the grunt John?"

CONTINUED IN CHUCK VS THE SHOOTER


End file.
